The Dancing Dragon
by luzleila.jimenez
Summary: Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the fire nation attacked... Well good thing I'm from the fire nation! Or that's what I used to think, until fate brought me back to a familiar face and a unfamiliar ones. Strange how fate works, because the unfamiliar faces is the closest I felt to a family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the waterbending scroll, familiar faces

"Mom look! I did it!" Said the five years old girl who twirled and dances as small sparkles of flame floated around her. "that's beautiful Ulani!" Answered the cheery voice of a man. "General Iroh!" Both girls yelled, running towards him and he heartily laughed as he embraced them both. The older woman laid a gentle kiss in his bearded cheek and the little girl hanged from his harm.

"General Iroh, look what I can do now!" Ulani said, dancing around him and making small flames dance with her. "Zelka's been teaching you marvelously! You are as beautiful as the fire lily!" He said lifting the girl in his arms. "One day I will go to the fire lord castle and dance for you!" The little Ulani said and both elders laughed.

I opened my eyes and closed them again at the brightness. Of course, it was all a dream, of the good days, the happy days. I stood up and stretched, swiped the dirt off my clothes. Something simple that helped me blend in, tank top, baggy pants, knee high boots, simple nomad clothes. I sighed and picked up my bag, I ran out of food so I should probably go to the market.

After a few minutes walking I got to the market. I browsed around hearing the people chat, I heard something about the avatar causing trouble to the local pirates and other stuffs. The avatar is here, has he really come back.

"Is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice, it can't be his is it? "You bought a zungi horn?" That was an unfamiliar voice. Maybe it was just my imagination from the dream, yeah, it must be it. "For music night on the ship" I heard him again. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I ran towards the voice and stopped as I saw them enter a pirate ship. I waited outside the ship and took a deep breath. I just hope is really him, not just my mind playing tricks on me.

After a few moments they came out along with the Pirates, I called for him. "Hey! Wait, please!" I said waving at him and when he turned around and I saw his face my breath got caught up in my chest. I stopped in front of them, I didn't took my eyes off him, I took in as much as him as I could, comparing him to the mental imagine I had of him from years ago. His face was adorned with wrinkles, his hair was completely grey, his belly was wider but his eyes held the same sympathy and wisdom. I notice the boy who was with him take a defensive stance. I bowed and smiled at them. "General Iroh is a great honor to meet you again" I said with a huge smile in my face but he seemed confused. "Who are you?" Demanded the boy taking a step forward. I took a closer look at the boy, he wore a fire nation armor, his head was bald apart from the long ponytail in the middle of his head, his golden glaring eyes held determination and pride, then I noticed the scar that covered his eye and ear.

"I see you don't recognize me, after all it's been almost 11 years since the last time we've met. I've changed a lot but you haven't changed a bit General Iroh" I said smiling again and this time he smiled back, it was a polite smile. "It's me, Ulani. The daughter of Zelka"

His eyes went wide and he passed the boys side in a flash and hugged me, I hugged him back. "Look how much you've grown! You're still as beautiful as a fire lily" I smiled, a small tear fell down my cheek.

"Uncle, who is she?" Demanded the boy, interrupting the moment. "She is the daughter of a dear friend of mine. It's been so long since I last saw both of you, how is Zelka?" I frowned a little, not enough for them to notice but once again I smiled. As I was about to answer he talked ahead. "Let's talk on the ship! And have a nice cup of tea!" He said, placing his hand behind me and guiding me towards the massive metal ship.

"I'm not letting a stranger walk in freely in my ship" the boy said crossing his arms and glaring at me once again. "Oh my nephew!, she's no stranger to me" Iroh said patting my back. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Ulani, I also come from the Fire Nation. It's an honor to meet you Prince Zuko" I said bowing to the boy. He said nothing. "She is the daughter of one of my closest friend back in the Fine Nation and she is also a marvelous dancer" Iroh said and walked me inside the ship, ignoring the glaring teenage boy.

"Now, tell me about you, how have you been my dear?" Said Iro filling a cup with tea and handing it to me. "Good, I've been going around to where the wind takes me" I said sipping the hot tea and he laughed. "How is Zelka?" He asked with a smile in his face and I frowned. "She died almost four years ago, she got very sick very quickly" I said a little low and his smile turned into a pained frown. "I'm so sorry to hear that" I placed my hand in his and smiled at him.

"I decided to leave the fire nation and make the world my house. But before that I wanted to make moms wish come true" I said smiling a little."uncle! It's time to go to with the pirates, say goodbye to your friend, we're leaving!" Zuko yelled and went below deck.

"Come with us dear, your company would do great for Prince Zuko" Iroh offered but I knew I couldn't stay long. "I'm sorry General Iroh" I was interrupted. "Call me uncle, since Zelka had you, you've been like family to me" Iroh said patting my shoulder. Damn he knows how to manipulate ones feelings. "I can't stay in a place for too long, besides, I would feel terrible eating from your hands without earning it" I said trying to come up with an excuse but being truthful. "You can work for us! As a crew member" he said but before I could talk I was interrupted once again. "Uncle!" Zuko shouted very loudly. Iroh pushed me below deck, through the inside of the ship until we entered a room with a smaller boat that was being loaded with supplies. "Zuko! We have a new crew member!" Iroh said loudly and happily. Some of the already crew members stopped to look at me while Zuko turned sharply towards us, his ponytail whipping violently behind him. "What!? I don't need any more mouths to feed" Zuko said. "It will be good for you to have someone your age in the ship" Iroh said grabbing a hold on both my and Zuko's shoulder and pushing us into the boat.

Once we were in the river following the wooden boat of the pirates, Iroh and I continued talking more freely since Zuko was on the pirates boat.

"I was going to dance for the Fire Lord. But it was cancelled because of an Agny Kai." At the mention of the event he frowned even deeper. "I was there, I saw it. The day Prince Zuko was vanished I left the fire Nation, hiding in war ships and working in various places to survive." I said confidently, I was proud of the life I was living and I wasn't ashamed of the things I did.

He came closer to me and moved my hair behind my ear and his eyes went wide. "How did you get that scar?" He asked worriedly. "Fire Nation mercenaries. They where in a earth kingdom village causing trouble and terrorizing people. There was one boy who stood up to them. They where going to attack him so I stood up for him. They said I was going to suffer his punishment and I did, he burnt my face, neck, shoulder, part of my arm, breast and my side." I said and I saw a hint of shame and rage in his eyes and I smiled at him. "It was almost two years ago and Im happy I did it, I didn't wanted that kid to have a horrible scar that will haunt him, but for me, it's a reminder that I was strong, even against my people" I said smiling and he smiled back.

We stopped beside the river bank, Iroh and I stayed close to the boats while Zuko left with the pirates and returned later with a water tribe girl. He tied her to a tree. He then started interrogating her and black mailing her with a necklace, then turned to the pirates and did the same to them but with the scroll. "Your nephew can be very intimidating" I said to Iroh and he sighed. "He has a bad temper but he is a good guy in the inside" he said. Deep deep down he must be nice.

The sun was rising and we where still in the boats in the river banks, with the water tribe girl tied to the tree. Iroh had told me that she was the avatar friend and Zuko was on a mission to hunt him. After a while the pirates came back with two boys, a water tribe boy and a bald kid with a arrow tattoo, wait! The avatar is a kid!

I was standing next to Iroh who was standing next to the girl. "Aang, this is all my fault" said the girl with regret in her voice. "No Katara, it isn't" the bald boy answered. "Yeah, it kinda is" said Iroh, I chuckled at him and the girl, Katara, gave us a quick glare. Then the water tribe boy started rambling about how it was better to sell the avatar to the black market or the fire lord. I see what you're doing clever boy, and it worked for him, soon the soldiers and the pirates where fighting, me included in the whole thing. I might look like a wimp but I have lived long enough to know how to defend myself and I'm damn good at it!

Zuko was fighting with the pirates captain then Iroh interrupted saying that their ship has sailed, and it was in fact. The Captain ran to his ship while Zuko laughed but was shut up by his own sailed boat full of mocking pirates, now it was my turn to laugh before running behind them.

I saw the whole thing, how those three kids fought a whole crew of pirates, and tried to slow down the ship to not fall off the waterfall and when our boat crashed with the ship they flew off in a flying bison, oh I'll love to fly in that. We got to the edge of the cliff, panting. Iro was panting and suddenly he giggled and said between laughs. "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this" dramatic pause "the lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He said with a huge grin, showing the py-sho tile. Zuko took deep breaths and grunted snapping the tile out of Iro's hand and tossing it off the cliff.

"Now that was rude!" I said to the prince, he glared at me and yelled "shut up!" Before storming off to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm deeply sorry for the wait. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

Chapter 2: the norther water tribe

I've been on board for a while now, we've recently passed a big storm and Zuko disappeared a whole night after we hit shore. But everything was back to "normal". I spend most of the time chatting and drinking tea with Iro or the crew, sometimes practicing and stretching on deck or just meditating in my room. I almost never talked to Zuko, at first I thought he was just a rude, grumpy prince but after a while that wore off. I was playing pi-sho with Iro, he was good, a true master but I had my ways in the game too and soon I called my first victory. "I'm very impressed Ulani, see this, you should learn from her and maybe you can win" he said mockingly to the crew members who where watching. "I've had plenty of experience" I said rubbing the back of my head and stood up to let someone else play, and saw in the corner of my eye Zuko on deck, gazing at the horizon.

I went to the deck and took a deep breath before walking to his side. "Is a beautiful sight, and so peaceful" I said and he didn't said anything, just continued to look forward with a frown in his face and his arms crossed. I sighed. "Look, I just wanted to say that I consider Iro my family and I will do everything to protect him and you too, Prince Zuko. I haven't fire bended in a long time but maybe I could help you train" still he didn't said anything or moved a muscle. "I won't bother you anymore, have a nice day Prince Zuko" I bowed and turned around but before I walked away he talked. "Now" I turned around again and he had placed himself in a fighting stance. But before I could even prepare myself he shot a fireball to me and I jumped out of the way.

"Alriging then, but I'm sure every training fight starts with a bow" I said taking off my robe and bowing but soon another ball was thrown my way. "Let's see how capable are you of protecting yourself and maybe we can see if you can actually protect me, if you loose, you'll leave the ship in the next town." He said and I smirked, not to be full of pride but I know how to protect myself very well.

"Deal" after that he came full force at me, and I dodged everything smoothly, I wore a big grin in my face that makes him more angry. He grunted and screamed with every kick and punch he threw at me and I still swiftly moved around. "What's happening here!? Zuko stop this fight immediately!" Yelled Iro. "Is ok uncle! I made a deal with him" I said to Iro giving my back to Zuko and he threw a kick at my back that I was able to dodge by doing a split. We kept fighting like that for almost ten minutes, he was already tired and was taking five seconds rest between every attack. Time to end this. I was in the other side of the deck when he threw one last fireball and by the way he took a deep breath it meant that he used the last of his strength. I took a deep breath myself and ran towards him, using my fire bending for the firsts time after almost three years to break through the fire. I put my leg behind his, pushed his chest back, held him by the collar and placed my fist in front of his face. He was left unbalanced and shocked, he steadied himself and slapped my hand of his shirt before storming off into the ship.

"That was very impressive Ulani, it was like watching you dance again" he said with a big grin is his face. "Yeah, I studied the other bendings and I've noticed that the air bending is similar to dance moves and I just flow with music in my mind, like leaves in the wind" I said drying the sweat off my forehead. "Indeed Ulani, air bending is all about using your enemy strength as their weakness, you are a very wise young lady" he said rubbing my back "not as wise as you uncle, now how about a nice bowl of noddles after I take a shower" I said to him and he laughed.

I took my things and headed towards the bathroom but before that I headed towards Zuko's room. Once I was in front of it I knocked lightly on the metal door and after a few seconds of silence I spoke loudly so he could hear me. "Prince Zuko, uncle and I are going to have some noddles and some tea, would you like to join us?" I said and there wasn't any answer so I just sighed and continued my way to the bathroom.

After a nice, long, hot shower I changed into something more comfortable and made my way to the kitchen where everyone else, except Zuko, was and sat with them chatting. A few minutes of eating, laughing and chatting the door opened once more to reveal a grumpy looking Zuko. "Ah Prince Zuko, glad that you joined us! Here have a bowl of some tasty noddles!" Zuko sat down next to Iro and took the bowl, eating silently. The chatting died and it was replaced with a awkward silence. "Uncle Iro, do you perhaps, have some instruments in the ship?" I asked to him and a big grin formed in his face. "Oh yes, the Lieutenant here plays some lovely songs in his pipa, he plays the tanggu and he the bangzi" he said pointing at the members of the crew who played the mentioned instruments. I smiled at them and they smiled back. "How about tonight we have some music night" I said and Iro's grin grew bigger. "Why of course! And Prince Zuko can play the zungi horn for us!" The said boy slammed the empty bowl down and stood up, storming off again. "I'm not playing the zungi horn" he said before closing the door behind him.

It was already night and we hit shore a few hours prior, it was pretty cold so I had my robe on. We where sitting around a fire pit, the lieutenant played as did the others, while Iro sang and two of the crew danced, it was very peaceful and serene when it was suddenly and rudely interrupted by two soldiers with the infamous admiral Zhao.

"I'm taking your crew" he demanded and the crew had no other choice to follow his comand. "Is ok Ulani, you will stay with me" Iro said placing a hand in my shoulder and I smiled and him. "Of course you could also come with me" Zhao said with the tone of voice that other street men's used to say before I made them eat dirt, sadly I couldn't do that now. "No thanks, admiral" I said bowing a little at him. He made his way below deck and we followed him and Iro then guided him to Zuko's bedroom.

Iro opened his door and I hear Zuko said that he wasn't going to play the zungi horn. "No, it's about our plans, there's a bit of a problem" Iro said stepping in and I stood next to him. Then Zhao marched right in. "I'm taking your crew" he said and Zuko jumped out of the bed yelling "what!?". "I recrew them for a little expedition to the North Pole" Zhao said standing with pride over Zuko "uncle, is that true?" I asked "I'm afraid so, he took everyone, even the cook" Iro said doing a crying into his sleeve sign. "Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again" Zhao said and Zuko charged a him to attack but Iro stopped him.

He then walked to Zuko's swords and eyed them suspiciously before taking one and swing it around "I didn't know you where skilled with broad swords Prince Zuko"

"I'm not, their antiques, just decorative"Zuko said a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Have you heard about the blue spirit general Iro" Zhao said "just rumors, I don't think is real" Iro said, oh he is good lying. "He's real alright, he's a criminal and an enemy of the fire nation, but I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon" Zhao said, he definitely have something between hands "General Iro, the offer to join my mission is still up, if you change your mind" he said before finally leaving. I don't like it. "There's something suspicious about him, and I don't like it a bit" I said crossing my arms and looking at Iro. "We need to have our guard up" I said looking to Zuko who was still looking at his swords or maybe nothing in particular.

We where in the deck, waving at our crew or should I say, Zhao's crew now. "Good luck!" Iro screamed and waved one last time to them. "We should go on a walk, the night is beautiful" I said and he nodded. We when's down deck to Zuko's room, and Iro opened the door. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels" he said peeking inside. "Good ridden to those traitors" was the response and I crossed my arms at that. "Is a lovely night for a walk, why don't you join us, it will clear your head" he said fully stepping inside. But after some moments of silence from Zuko he backed out "or just stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy" he said getting out "nothing makes him happy" I said and he placed his hand in my shoulder. "Give him some time, he must be angry that Zhao took his crew" I nodded and we headed out. He started humming the song he was singing earlier and I smiled at him, the cool breeze hit my cheek but not like a slap but more like a not so gentle caress.

We where already far from the ship when we heard a really loud explosion and we saw a giant ball of fire and smoke coming directly from the ship. "Zuko!" We both screamed and ran towards the ship. But when we got there the ship was covered completely in fire. "Zuko" Iro said crying and I was shocked, furious and sad. I looked around, it was all fire. Please Zuko, don't do this to your uncle.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko, just devastated" Zhao said serving a cup of tea to both of us. "The Fire Lord won't be pleased when he learn who was responsible" Iro said and Zhao stopped his cub before it reached his lips. "You know who is behind the attack?" He asked. "Yes, Pirates! We had a run in with them a while back, they wanted revenge" Iro said hitting the table and I saw just the slightest smile of malice behind Zhao's cup of tea. Busted.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" He said changing the subject. "Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general. To the fire nation!" Iro cheered. "To victory" Zhao seconded and I just lifted my cup with them.

We where walking in a hallways below deck and we passed a guard. "Our plan is working perfectly, Zhao doesn't suspect a thing" Iro whispered and the guard took off his bask to reveal Zuko's bruised face. "You didn't have to do this" he said. "No nephew of mine is going to store away on a ship without some back up" he whispered again. "Thank you uncle" Zuko said and for the first time I dint hear his commanding or cocky tone of voice, it was true gratitude. There was a noise in the distance. "Someone's coming, stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the avatar will be yours. Good luck" he said while Zuko placed his mask back on. They started walking in different directions and I stopped Zuko "be careful and good luck" I whispered and he nodded.

I stood behind Iro, who was behind Zhao, that was standing in the balcony of the tower. "My fleet is ready, set a course to the northern water tribe" there was an explosion and a big ball of smoke came out of the tower chimney, and it was soon followed by all the other ships under Zhao's command.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The siege of the north part 1

"This will truly be one for the history books general Iroh, just think. Centuries from now people will study the great admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the water tribe civilization, you're lucky you are here to see it" Zhao said full of pride. Cocky ass. "Careful for what you wish for admiral, history is not always kind to its subjects" Iroh said back and I grinned at him, good one. "I suppose you speak for experience, but rest assured, this will be nothing like your failure in ba-sin-se" that was low Zhao. "I hope not, for your sake" WHAT!? Iroh what are you saying? "Tell the captain to prepare for the first strike" Zhao commanded and we went deliver the command.

We left the last soldier walk away. "We'll be landing soon, do you have a plan?" Iroh whispered "I'm working on it uncle" Zuko said and we parted once again.

The first strike was fired, landing on the ice wall, breaking and melting the ice and soon later more fire balls where fired. I watched in pain, I never wanted to see something like this, I always thought I was ashamed of being a fire nation girl but the truth is that I was very sad, sad that our prideful nation turned into a war nation full of hatred and ignorance. I spotted the avatars bison in the sky and how it landed on the ship Zhao used as bait, that soulless bastard send that ship full of tribulations as bait and watched it being attacked by the avatar and the water tribe soldiers. We proceed on the attack, firings fireballs who caused chaos and destruction. I will maliciously enjoy kicking his cocky ass for this.

"Is almost twilight admiral. As your merely consultant, I must've advise you to hold your attack. The water benders draw their powers from the moon, and it is merely full tonight, you should wait and resume the attack at daybreak" Iroh advices, I knew it was part of Zuko's plan to sneak out at night but I still don't like that he is giving him advices on how to win. "Oh I'm well aware of the moon problem, and I am working on a solution. But for now daybreak it is." Zhao said and I don't like one bit of what those words hold secret. The ships lowered the hooks and stopped firing.

It was dark and we entered the boat room Zuko told us. "You are fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightens woven net or he he would squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape" Iroh said and I nodded in agreement. "I don't need your wisdom uncle"Zuko said, no what you need is some good words of reasoning. "I'm sorry, I just nag you cuz, well, ever since I lost my son..." Iroh said with his voice cracking and I started rubbing his back in comfort "uncle, you don't have to say it" Zuko said with a softer voice. "I think of you as my own" Iroh finished and I smiled, that's really nice. Zuko turned around and bowed while doing the fire nation salute and saying "I know uncle, we'll meet again" but Iroh hugged him tightly, awww how cute! "After I have the avatar" and you ruined it! He got inside the kayak but before he could lower himself and leave I hugged him too, surprising him. "Good luck" I whispered. I let go and he nodded to me and started lowering himself. "Remember your breath of fire, it could save your life out there" Iroh said and he responded with "I will". "And put your hood up, keep your ears warm" Iroh continued and Zuko responded with "I'll be fine" before touching water and leaving. There was a sad look on Iroh's face and I hugged him. "It's ok uncle, he will be fine" I said to him comforting him. "I hope so" he whispered.

"It's daybreak at last. Let's write history" Zhao said and I felt my chest tighten. The ships broke the ice barrier and soldiers came charging in. " the water tribe can try to resist the inevitable but their city will fall today" Zhao said and for the first time in a long time I prayed to the spirits to help the avatar end this madness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the siege of the north part 2

The city was falling, fire nation soldiers attacked the water tribe soldiers who with all they might where trying to defend their city. But they fire nation have more advanced machinery and the ice broke easily to the iron. "I don't need to remind you, we have a time limit, if you don't defeat the water tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeated" Iroh advised once again to Zhao. "I assure you I have everything under control, I'm intending to remove the moon as a factor" we where both surprised at his mad words. "Remove the moon?! How!?" Iroh asked in disbelief.

"Admiral Choy!" A soldier said before taking his helmet of and reveling that he was an undercover water tribe fool. "Prepare to meet your fate!" He came charging towards Zhao and he swiftly moved aside and kicked him off the rail. Iroh leaned over and shock his head in a "poor guy" way.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret, the identity of the moon spirit mortal form" Zhao continued. "What?!" Iroh said at the same time I mumbled it. And Zhao continued to tell the story of how he discovered a scroll with the valuable information and his intentions of killing the spirits. " Zhao!, the spirits are not to be trivial with!" Iroh said in an angry tone "yes yes I know you fear spirits Iroh, I've heard rumors about your journey in the spirit world, but the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world, and now they will face the consequences" Zhao said defiantly.

The moon was out and the water tribe soldiers where stronger than ever. We where on rough-rhinos, following Zhao. "We'll be following this map to a very special location, and when we get there, we're going fishing"

He guided us to a hidden oasis, with grass, warm air and a pond in the center with two koi fishes circling each other. Zhao grabbed the white one and put it on a bag then the moon turned red. "Oh fuck" I mumbled, this ain't good. Everything turned red and the water benders lost their ability to water bend. Making things easier for the fire nation soldiers. "I am a legend now, for generations now the fire nation will tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the conqueror! Zhao the moon slayer! Zhao the invincible!" Zhao yelled in victory before the avatars flying bat-monkey attacked him and I grinned at that, serves you right. "Get it off! Get it off!" The others soldiers tried to take him off but he flew away into the arm of the avatar and his gang. We all took a fighting stance. "Don't bother" Zhao said putting a fist over the bag with the moon spirit.

"Zhao!" The avatar dropped his staff and put his hands up. "Don't" the avatar pleaded. "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon, and the water tribe" Zhao said. Selfish bastard. "Destroying the moon won't hurt just the water tribe, it will hurt everyone, including you, it will destroy the balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos will unleash in the world" he tried to reason with Zhao. "He's right Zhao!" Iroh said, pure anger is his voice. "General Iroh why am I not surprised to discover your treachery" Zhao spat those words out. "I'm no traitor Zhao, the fire nation needs the moon too, we all depends on the balance" Iroh said but Zhao didn't do anything. "Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash on you ten fold! Let it go now!" Iroh yelled and stood in a fighting stance ready to fire at any time and I imitated him. Zhao finally gave up and released the fish back again in the water, everything went back to its normal blue color but Zhao wasn't happy and he fired at the pond and the moon went black and we all new the moon spirit was dead. Iroh and I went full force towards the soldiers. I felt the warm heat of the fire in my fingertips, it was exhilarating and I wondered why did I stopped bending? I loved his feeling. I saw Zhao run away and I was going to follow him but I saw Zuko do it and I smiled, he is alive.

We turned to the avatar who was watching helplessly the dead fish floating with a horrible burn. Iroh picked the fish up from the water and I put my hand in his shoulder. "There's no hope now. It's over" said a girl with white hair, probably the princess. "No, it's not over" the avatar said with double voices and the arrow of his head glowed as did his eyes. He walked inside of the pond where the ocean spirit circled him before stopping in front of him and his eyes glowed too. We all stood in disbelief as he disappeared in the water and the pond as well all the water started glowing a magical blue. And from it a deity appeared with the avatar where the heart is supposed to go. And wiped the fire nation soldiers off the streets and the others fled.

Iroh places the fish back in the water "it's too late. Is dead" said the avatars friend, Katara. We all stood in silence but Iroh spoke. "You have been touched by the moon spirit, some of its life is in you" he said to the princess, and she agreed. "Yes, you're right, it gave me life, maybe I can give it back" she said standing up. But the other guy, sokka, stopped her. "No!, you don't have to" he's in love. "It's my duty sokka" and she's in love with him too. "I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!" He pleaded "I have to do this" she said and placed her hands on the fish who glowed for a few seconds and the princess fainted. "No!" Sokka yelled catching her. "She's gone, she's gone" he said hugging her. My heart shattered.

Suddenly her body vanished and the fish came back to life, Iroh placed him back in the water and it glowed and from it appeared the princess but she looked much beautiful and enchanting. "Goodbye Sokka, I'll always be with you" she said and gave him one last kiss before vanishing forever. And the moon was once again alive and shining bright in the sky. We had to leave but before I gave Sokka a hug, and he was very surprised at this. "I'm so sorry for what my nation has caused all of you, keep fighting for what is right" I whispered and leaves with Iroh.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you're not at this moment trying to capture the avatar" Iroh said "I'm tired" Zuko responded. And we both smiled, we are all tired. "Then you should rest, a man needs its rest" Iro said leaning him down to rest and he did. Little did we know of what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A change in life

We where on a spa and inn bay, it was a beautiful place with cherry blossoms all over the place and a rain of petal that danced in the wind. Iron moaned in relaxation, he was receiving a massage. "This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of drift wood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver, could make one so tense" he said and I giggled at his comment. "Tell me about it" I agreed. I was sitting in the other side of the door frame with Zuko sitting in front of me, deep in his thoughts. "I see, it's the anniversary isn't it" Iroh said sitting besides Zuko. "Three years ago today I was vanished, I lost it all, I want it back" he had a look of determination in his face. "I want the avatar, I want my honor, my throne, I want me father not to think I'm worthless" he looked to the side avoiding our gaze. "I'm sure he doesn't, why would he vanish you if he didn't care" Iroh said, Zuko stood up and leaves and I face palmed myself. "Uurg that came out wrong didn't it" he looked at me and I nodded with a "at least you tried" look in my face.

I followed him and saw him contemplating the rain of petals. "Beautiful isn't it?" I said and he didn't moved or talked "I was there" again he didn't responded "at your Agni Kai" he looked at me over the shoulder, interested of what I had to say "that day I went to make my mothers dream come true, she wanted to dance for the Fire Lord. I was informed that he was in a meeting and that I could see him in a while. I waited and waited. I heard someone talk about the Fire Lord fighting his son in an Agni Kai and I felt conflicted. My mom had told me that the Fire Lord was a man of great power and wisdom, who did goof for his nation. But why was he fighting his son. I knew that that man was a monster if he challenged he's own son to a death battle. So I left." I said looking the the falling petals and when I looked at Zuko my eyes landed on his. "Three years later here I am, with the Fire Nation Prince and future Fire Lord" I said and smiled, but he didn't returned the smile. "How do you know?" He asked looking back at the ground. "Because is your destiny to become Fire Lord, and when you do, I'll dance for you" I said and he turned around to face me, I smiled and I saw the corners on his mouth twist upwards but faded when Iroh walked on us. "Care to join me in a seashell hunt" Iroh asked and I nodded enthusiastically, Zuko just followed.

The sun was beginning to set so we headed back to out room. Iroh scattered our findings on the table and picked one up and I did as well, admiring the beautiful purple color and the rough texture. "Look at this magnificent shells! I'll enjoy this keepsakes for years to come" he said and I nodded in agreement. "We don't need anymore useless things. You forget we have to carry everything for ourselves now" Zuko said and I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Hello brother, uncle" a unfamiliar female voice spoke up startling everyone and they immediately scolded at her. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asksed with venom on his tone. "In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions" she examined one of the shells we picked up earlier and stood up from the chair she was in and walked toward us. "Have you become so uncivilized so soon, zuzu?" She mocked him. "Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled back. "To what do we own this honor?" Iroh spoke up with faked politeness. "Hmmm, must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point" she retorted and crushed the shell with her nails, earning a glare form both me and Iroh. "Who is this peasants zuzu?" She asked smirking at me and I gave her a dirty look before bowing. "She's our friend" Iroh spoke placing his hand on my shoulder. "Another lazy, tea lover like you? Or she is simply a toy to keep you entertained" she retorted looking down at me, but I smirked. "I'm an old friend on uncle Iroh, I enjoy tea as much as he do and I also enjoy a good game of pai sho and music nights" I said smiling at Iroh and he game me a bigger smile.

"Anyways, I've come with a message from home, father have changed his mind, family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard a rumors of plans to over throne him, treacherous plots, family is the only one you can only trust. Father regrets your punishment, he wants you home" she said and silence was her answer. "Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful, I just gave you good news" she said spitting lies after lies. Zuko looked away toward the field of trees. "I'm your your brother only needs a momen" Iroh explained but it was rudely interrupted. "Don't interrupt uncle!" I glared at her and placed myself closer to Iroh. "I still haven't heard my thank you, I'm not a message, I didn't have to come all this way" the princess demanded.

"Father regrets? He… wants me back?" Zuko said still very confused over the sudden news. "I see you need time to take this is, I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening" she simply said before turning around and leaving.

"Uncle I don't like this, she's lying" I whispered to Iroh while Zuko walked around the room packing his belongings. "How do you know?" He whispered back. "I've lived long enough in the streets to know when someone is playing with me. Uncle it's a trap!" I answered and he started to stoke his beard in thoughts.

"We're going home, after three long years! It's unbelievable" Zuko said walking around. "It is unbelievable, I haven't never know my brother to regret anything" he confessed. "Did you listen to Azula? Fathers realize how important family is to him, he cares about me" Zuko defended giving Iroh a dirty look. "I care about you! And is Ozai wants you back, it might not be for the reasons you think" Iroh tried to reason with him. "You don't know how my father feels about me, you don't know anything" Zuko spat. "Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they mean" Iroh said almost as a whisper. "I think you're exactly what you seemed, a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous at its brother" Zuko lashed at Iroh and that crossed my line and shoved him back away from Iroh. He glared at me and I returned the glare and then he turned around and leaved. I looked back to Iroh who had a frown in his face. "Im sure he didn't mean that, he's in denial" I said rubbing the older mans arm to comfort him. "We have to go with him, I'm sure Azula will hurt him" I looked at me dead serious in the eyes and I nodded.

The next day we packed our things and where headed out to catch up with Zuko. "Wait! Don't leave without us!" Iroh shouted at Zuko who was gazing at the ship. "Uncle! Ulani! You've change your mind!" He said, hope and happiness clear in his eyes, it broke my heart to know his was going to be crushed soon. "Family sticks together right?" Iroh placed his hand on his shoulder and Zuko smiled, the most genuine smile I've ever seen on his face. "Yeah you both are kinda stuck with me" I joked and they both chuckled. "We're finally going home" he said and continued his path down the stairs. Iroh and I glared at the ship and shared a nod before following the ecstatic prince.

We walked silently towards the ship, armed soldiers on our sides but nothing we couldn't hang. "Brother, uncle, peasant. Welcome" my brow twitched in annoyance at her words. We all bowed at her and the soldiers moved to escort us inside. "I'm so glad you've decided to come" every word rolled out of her tongue was a poisonous lie, she could be an excellent lier but not to me, I see the true face in every person.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" The captain asked. "Set our course for home, captain" she said with a fake sweet smile. "Home" Zuko whispered to himself. "You've heard the princess!, raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!" There was a surprised look in everyone's face. "Your highness… I…" the captain tried to explain himself. "HA!" I laughed in triumph before Iroh and I attacked the soldiers who where behind us. "You lied to me!" Zuko accused after shoving the captain off the bridge.

"Like I've never done that before" Azula said smugly before turning around and leaving her mans do the work. Zuko charged towards her knocking the two soldiers out of the way swiftly. Iroh and I took soldier after soldiers, throwing them off the dock. "Zuko! Let's go!" Iroh yelled holding a soldier and pushing him off. We heard lots of grunting from Zuko and we quickly got the deck where Zuko was on the floor semiconscious and Azula was charging a lightening attack. Iroh ran toward her and catches her hand redirecting the lightning to the hill top, making rocks, boulders and dust fall. He kicked her off the ship and into the ocean. I grabbed Zuko's hand and helped him off before Iroh pushed us to run and we ran and ran before stopping besides a creek.

"I think we're safe here" Iroh said as we all kneeled down to catch our breaths. Zuko took a dagger and glanced at it before taking is ponytail and cutting it off. I watched astonished. He passed the dagger to Iroh who also cut off his man bun, and dropped it on the creek, flowing down it. I looked at both of them, Zuko looked a lot different while Iroh looked the same. I smiled at them and took the dagger out of Zuko's hands. "You don't have to do it" Zuko looked at me with wide eyes. "I need a trim" I simply said taking my hair in my hands and cutting it, the hair that was reaching my thighs was now a little over my butt. "Not a drastic change but…" I trailed off as I started to brain my hair down the center. Zuko's eyes widened yet again, I noticed that he was looking at my scar on the side of my face. "Oh my scar, I thought you noticed them before" I said finishing to braid my hair. "You always have you hair loose or loosely tied" he admitted and it was true, but he also didn't pay her much attention in the ship. "I got it protecting a hearth kingdom kid in a small village, a group of mercenaries where trashing the place and I fought them. They did scar me but I was happy it was me and not that little kid" I said smiling at him and he looked away.

I sighed and clapped my hands gaining their attention, I smirked at them. "Now listen up! I've been going through and about with your life of royalty but this is my world now, the real brutal world. So if you don't want to die you better listen to me" I said pointing both my thumbs to myself. Zuko crossed his arms and scoffed "as if" he said turning around and walking away. "Ok, but don't come to me asking for help" I raised my voice but he kept walking. Iroh looked at me with a smile. "Let's go" he said pushing me lightly to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 paradise

It's been over a week since the incident with Azula, we've been hiding on a cave that is not far from a village and it was pretty close to a river too. We all changed into more earth kingdom style clothes and Zukos hair was staying to grow. I teaches them basic survival tricks like how to make a bonfire and a spear for fishing, showed them which plants where edible and which where poisonous. But of course Prince pride thought he could take care of himself by himself and didn't paid me much attention. We where currently tracking a porkyboard for a much deserved dinner. I really didn't liked to kill animals but I wanted uncle to have a nice meal after all that had happened.

Zuko was with me, spear in hand and a stern look on his face. We where on a tree branch and below us what a simple string trap. Porkyboard shave very sharp quills on the back but his underbelly was soft and vulnerable. We waited till the porkyboard stepped on the string and pulled it, lifting the animal off the ground and it made a bloodcurdling scream that made my heart ache. We dropped and I gave Zuko a nod of satisfaction. "You wanna do the honors?" I asked not really wanting to do it but is emotionless face and the hint of guilt in his eyes was a clear response. Alright then.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but know that you will become a spirit but your body will stay here and help us survive, you saved our lives today and I'm eternally grateful for you. You're now one with the world of the spirits, be at peace and thank you" I finished my prayers and the deed was done. We headed back to the cave where Iroh was waiting for us and his face lit up when he saw the medium size porkyboard on my back. "Wonderful haunt Ulani! This will be plenty for three days!" Iroh cheered and it made me smile. I saw a tiny smile on Zuko's face too, probably of relief of knowing we had plenty of food and we didn't needed to go fishing for a while. "Would you mind preparing it? I'll like to have some tea so I'll go to the village and get some" Iroh said and I gave him a smile and a nod. "Great! Won't you mind staying with her?" He asked Zuko and I looked to the silent boy who just gave me a glance. "No is ok! I can stay alone, besides it will take me a while to prepare the meat and I wouldn't like for Prince Zuko to just sit and watch me get all messy" I said and he gave me an understanding nod and they both walked away, I took my knife and started cutting away the skin and the quills, they are awesome for many things so I saved some for different uses.

Time flew by and Iroh returned alone "where's Zuko?" He sat down besides me and started to boil the water for the tea. "He need to use the bathroom" he said and I did an ohh sound and stood up. "Would you mind cooking now uncle, I'll like to clean up before eating" I said and he waved and me "go right ahead dear" he said and I gave him a quick kiss on the head before going inside the cave and picking my things and heading to the river.

-Zuko's p.o.v-

I went back to the camp where I saw uncle making tea and cooking the meat on the fire but Ulani was no where in site. I sat down besides uncle and contemplated the fire and the smell of the meat cooking in it. It's been a while since he ate meat other than fish, in his ship to be more specific, was the last time he ate meat. The ship Zhao tried to kill me in, the ship I considered "home" on the three years I've been on the sea. It was the last thing I had from my home land, and is now all on the bottom of the sea. I don't want this, this is not how my life is supposed to be, I should be in the palace, eating delicacy with my mother.

"Prince Zuko, is there something bothering you?" Uncle brought me out off my thoughts but I didn't answered. "Maybe a nice soak on the river will clear out your mind" he suggested. Why not, I do smell like sweat, I need to clean up. I stood up and headed to the river but as I got closer I could hear a voice. It was barely there and it was singing. I hid behind some bushes and peeked out to see Ulani at the edge of the river. Her profile was towards me with her hair covering her bare breast and she was humming a tune I didn't recognized.

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach so

She ran away in her sleep

(She sang as she extended her hand to the sky and I noticed the scar in it, in fact I noticed her whole scarred arm, shoulder, neck and side on her torso. I though only her face was scarred but since she always wears long sleeves and gloves it would be hard to notice.)

And dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

(She sang louder and stood up from where she was. She walked deeper into the river till the water was at her hips)

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

(She swayed her arms around dancing, it was really mesmerizing watching her dance and make the water dance with her. Her hips moved from side to side almost sensually. My pants are getting tight)

And dreams of

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

She'd dream of

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

Lalalalalalalalalalala

(She started to twirl and make the water splash all around and her breast where momentarily exposed. I shouldn't be doing this! I shouldn't be peeking at her! And yet I can't look away)

And so lying underneath those stormy skies

She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

( she stopped singing, my moment to leave before she notices I'm here. She looks over her shoulder and smiles)

\- Ulani p.o.v-

I knew he was there, I saw him when I was twirling, it didn't bothered me though. "I'm sure uncle already finished to cook, you should hurry up and clean up. Don't worry I won't look at you Prince" I mocked him lightly and after a little while he came out of the bushes, looking down at his feet and lightly blushing. "I…" he cleans his throat "I apologize… for peeking at you" he mumbles but I still heard him. I lower myself in the water and start to wash my long hair. "Apologies accepted. You can come in, I still need to wash my hair and my clothes" I inform and he shyly nods and gives me a look that says "don't look" so I turn away. After a few minutes I hear the water splash and I continue to wash my hair. "Here" I extend my hand over my shoulder, signaling him to take the soap and he does.

A few minutes of silence passed and it was gradually getting more awkward. "I'm sorry if this question is out of place but, have you seen a naked girl before?" I ask and I heard him gulp. "I already apologized for peeking!" He said defensively, that alone answered my question and also put our situation more awkward but I had to try and make a conversation. "I know. It's just that the way you looked at me…" I turned around to see him and I was pleased to see that he was sitting a reasonable distance away. He looked at me with wide ashamed eyes. "Is not in the same way other mans look at me." I finished to say and his gaze softened. "They look at me as if I was hippocow meatballs but you looked at me with curiosity and awed. Have you had a girlfriend before?" I asked again and he looked into the water in thoughts and a little sadness. I looked away not expecting him to answer and started washing the only clothes we had left.

"I did. And you, have you had a boyfriend?" He asked with the same curiosity I had. "No, I've only been with girls because mans are not always kind to teenage refugee girls" I answered honestly. "So, that means… you've never kissed a guy" he asked looking away and blushing. I smiled at him, at least his opening up to me and talking more. "I've never kissed a guy before or… seen them naked" it was my turn to blush. I washed our clothes more vigorously, the atmosphere was once again awkward, then I felt a light touch in my arm and gasped. Zuko touched lightly my scarred arm. "It was in a place like this. The mercenaries had a camp near a river when they railed up the village. A little boy walked to their camp to stand up again them and take their belongings back. I heard the commission and walked up just in time to try to talk them down but. He attacked the kid and I was an undercover refugee so I took the blow" I mimicked the movement of covering my head with my arm, showing how the scar was done. He's face held a mixture of sadness and anger, I realized how much different our scars stories where. "If I bended I'm sure they would have fought back and I wouldn't have won. The kid was safe and he's family took care of my wounds" I finished my story.

"Don't you regret it? You could had flawless skin" he said both to himself and to me. "I don't, I wouldn't be at ease with myself knowing the kid grew up with a scar that made him hate the fire nation even more, the war will continue on as long as the nations don't realize that we are branches of the same tree. Hate will kill the world slowly but kindness will heal it" I said touching his scar lightly making droplets of water fall off his cheeks. "This scar does not signify that you are the vanished prince that is bound to forever roam the world to capture the avatar, it signifies that you where brave and spoke up for what was right, the scar doesn't have to haunt you" I finished and I didn't noticed the proximity of our faces until our lips where inches of touching.

I pulled back blushing heavily and continued to wash the clothes and hang them in the branches to dry.

I cleaned my throat. "So, have you kissed a girl before?" Of course he have, he had a girlfriend. I slapped myself in my mind immediately after asking. He simply nodded. " how does it feel?" I slapped myself again. He shrugged. "I'm not sure, it's a feeling that it's hard to explain with words" he rambled and I only said oh. Damn it I should have washed my clothes, or at least bring something like a blanket, now we have to stay naked till the clothes dry. "I'm an idiot, should have brought something else. Now we need to wait thill the clothes dry to be able to go back" he looked at me with wide eyes and I looked away embarrassed.

I decided to go for a swim in the deeper part instead of just staying awkwardly besides Zuko, but it was getting kinda boring and tiring to just go in circles. "Do you know how to swim?" I asked Zuko ho was boringly throwing pebbles around. "I prefer not to" he answered and threw another pebble that made a plop sound. I swam to shore again. "Then do you know how to make fire figures?" I asked hoping he did since it was really fun. "Fire figures?" Oh, well at least is just as fun to teach it. I made sure there was no one around. "Yes, it's simple just visualize in your mind something, let's say a butterfly, and create it with fire" I explained as a small flame in the shape of a butterfly fluttered around my hand. Zuko watched in awed as the small flame vanished with the wind. "My mom taught me how to do it. Now you do it" I said and he extended his hand out as a small flame dragon snaked through the air. I clapped and the dragon vanished. "That was very good!" We continue like that for a few more minutes and our clothes where dry enogh to put on, it would dry completely with our fire bender heat.

As we walked back to the camp Zuko held my wrist and I looked at him, he was looking away blushing. "No words of this to uncle" was his only words before walking ahead. We finally made it to the camp and we sat around the fire to eat our porkyboar kebabs. "Ulani dear" Iroh called and I looked at him, his grin told me that he knew something happened, I blushed and looked away. "I heard you singing, what's the name of the lovely song" he asked and I could see in his eyes that he was dying to ask what happened but didn't pry on the subject. "It's from a band called Coldplay from Ba Sin Se. The song is called paradise" i informed and he grinned at me. "Oh I've heard of them, they are very popular on the earth kingdom. You've been in Ba Sin Se before?" He asked once again "yes, once" I straighten my back and crossed my arms with my right hand in my chin. "Not to brag but I worked with them and that song, they wrote it for me" I said feeling very proud of my accomplishments, Zuko sighed and Uncle laughed.

We kept talking until uncle decided it was time to sleep, but I stayed stargazing. I was so deep in thoughts I didn't noticed Zuko laying down besides me. "So, now we have to go around doing performances on the streets for living?" He asked and his tone held annoyance and mockery. "It's what I've been doing for three years, you will see, it's not so bad" I said back and he snickered. "Sure thing" he said and I looked at him frowning, he looked at me grinning. Well, at least he's smiling. "Good night Prince hot head" I grinned and closed my eyes. I felt warm lips pressed against mines and a little zap of electricity and opened my eyes to find Zuko's face dangerously close. "Goodnight street girl" he said and went to sleep but my mind was bombarded by questions that will surely keep me up all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your reviews, please continue as it brings me joy to know I'm at least doing a good job at writing. To The Pineapple Approves review, yes I painted the cover and thank you so much. Please enjoy. Disclaimers I do not own anything from the Atla series.

Chapter: 7, Don't fall in love with the traveling girl, she'll leave you broken, broken-hearted

It's been a couple weeks since we started living as refugees and it's been fun so far, at least for me and uncle. I was busy elaborating another trap, the last few failed and we where living on berries, plants and fish for the last weeks. I heard uncle sigh in the back. Zuko came tumbling out of the bushes. " I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be fugitive! This is impossible!" He said kicking leafs and throwing a his hands in the air like the dramatic diva he is. "Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko asked to uncle and I paid full attention to them but didn't stopped to craft the trap. "You're looking at the rare white dragon bush, its leaf makes a tea so delicious its heartbreaking" he said dreamy. "That or is the white jade bush which is poisonous" he said curiously. I dropped my things immediately and walked to him to see the dreamy tea bush or the poisonous bush. "We need food not tea" Zuko said. "Uncle that's the white jade" I said to him but he didn't moved away from the bush, in fact he probably didn't even listened to me. "I'm going fishing" Zuko said again and I stopped him, "I'll go with you! Uncle is poisonous, do not, I repeat, do not! Make a tea with it" I said before walking away with Zuko. "Mmmm, delectable tea or deadly poison" he debated with himself. "It's poisonous! Don't do it!" I screamed from afar and continued towards the river.

We reached the river and we took our shoes off and rolled out pants up to not get it wet. We made some spears ad we started spear fishing. I wasn't the best at it but definitely better than Zuko. We grumbled, mumbled, yelled and stumped at the water trying with all his might to catch a single fish. "Alright, either you calm down and not scare the fishes away or go up the river and make as much noise as you want" I said a little more annoyed that because of him I couldn't catch anything either. "Fine, I'll go up the river" he said exasperated, resting the makeshift spear in his shoulder. "Thank you" I said half mocking and half heartily. With the newfound peace I was able to catch five fishes, enough for today. I waited a little bit more for Zuko who came with a grim look in his face and with the tiniest fish I've even seen. I held my laugh and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice catch" I said and he glared at me before walking ahead.

We made it back to camp and uncle was in the same place as before. "Zuko, Ulani, remember that plant I thought might be tea?" He said looking down at the floor. "You didn't!" We both said at the same time. "I did, and it wasn't" uncle said before turning around revealing his swollen face full of red patches of rash. We both jumped back in surprise. "When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing" he said unsettling calm. "But look what I've found! This are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant" he said while scratching himself and I looked at the berries, I face palmed myself in exasperation, didn't I taught you both about berries! "That, or macaolle berries that cause blindness" I swatted the berries out of his hands. "Uncle this are neither of those! But the resin in the stick cause extreme itchiness!" I said and he gave me a look of mild surprise and horror. "Where not taking anymore chances with this plants! We need to get help" Zuko said and he was right. "But where are we going to go?" Uncle said scratching himself all over his body. "We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation" he finished and continued to try to scratch his skin off. "If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed" Zuko said holding his chin in thought. Are we seriously thinking this right now? We are wasting precious time! "But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula" uncle continued his train of thoughts, they both looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Earth Kingdom it is" Zuko informed. "Great! Now that you two have finally reached an agreement, how about we go look for a town with a healer!" I said almost pushing them to walk faster towards help.

We reached a nice, quiet and tranquil town with the help we needed from uncle. Zuko and I sat away from where uncle was being treated by the healers assistant, a very pretty Earth Kingdome girl with a beautiful white and pink dress and her hair in a long braid. "You three most not be from around here, we know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it" she said in a very soft and kind voice that was soothing to the ears. "I warned him but he didn't listened" I said sending a glare to uncle and he laughed sheepishly making his swollen red face look even worst. "He he, oops" he said scratching his forehead. "Where are you traveling from?" She asked and Zuko immediately stood up from the seat. "Yes! We're travelers" he said and it sounded nervous and defensive. "Do you have names?" She keep asking and Zuko moved around nervously trying to come up with a name. "Names? Of course we have names. I'm… Lee, she's my sister… Lia, and this is my uncle… ummm, Mushi" Zuko said and I couldn't hold a chuckle at Zuko's nervousness and the amazing choice of names. Uncle glared at Zuko from behind the girl and I lost it at him, I giggled under my hand. "Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior" Uncle said and grinned at Zuko who signed him to stop and I kept laughing under my hand. "Mushi, Lia and Junior? My name is Song. You two look like you could get a good meal" she said and swatted uncles hand away from this creamed rash. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" She suggested, I still had the fishes from the river but who could say no from a girl like Song. "Sorry but we need to be moving on" Zuko said and I rolled my eyes, of course, someone like Zuko. "That's too bad, my mom always makes too much roasted duck" she said and my mouth instantly watered. "Where do you live exactly?" Uncle asked as soon as she said that, it was pretty funny. "Not too far from here, my mom would love someone to share dinner with travelers like you" she said to us and I stood up. "We'll love to have dinner with you" I said bowing slightly to her who did the same and smiled.

A couple of hours later Song finished her shift and we where having a lovely dinner with her and her mom. She had the same dress as Song just a lovely shade of green. The food was so delicious, it made me remember of my moms cooking. "My daughter tells me you're refugees, we where once refugees ourselves" Song's mom said as she placed another tray on the table and sat down. "When I was a little girl the fire nation raided our farming village, all the men where taken away, that was the last time I saw my father" she said looking down in sadness and Zuko looked surprised before looking down in sadness too and soon I followed. "I haven't seen my father in many years" Zuko said almost to himself in a whisper. "Oh, is he fighting in a war?" Song asked, she's a very curious girl. Uncle slurped his noodles awkwardly and Zuko placed his bowl on the table in a loud thud. "Yeah" he said and looked away. I saw in Songs eyes that she regretted to pry on the subject and I smiled at her, reassuring that it was ok.

I helped Song's mom to wash the dishes while uncle sat drinking tea, as he always do and Zuko was outside alone, as he always do. I heard the door slide open and voices outside and finished to dry the last cup before placing it on the counter and walking to the door. "I know what you've been through" I peered out interrupting. "Oh sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt" I said moving to go inside again. "It's ok, you can sit with us" she said smiling and I smiled back before we both sat down, each on either side of Zuko. "The fire nation have hurt you both" Song as and I looked at her as she moved to couch Zuko's scar but he stopped her. "It's ok, they've hurt me too" she said and lifted her skirt and under trousers to reveal a burned leg which we both looked at in shock, and we both touched our own scars. In a way, we all have something in similar. "How did you got your scar?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to upset us. "It's a long, complicated story" Zuko said not wanting to blow our cover or not wanting to tell her. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said looking away. I moved the hair behind me ear and rolled my sleeve up, revealing both my scars. "I got mine saving a kid from Fire Nation mercenaries" I said and she looked at me in awe. "That's so brave of you. I got mine running away from the soldiers" she said looking sad. "Every scar has a story behind it, a memory. It doesn't matter if it was because of an accident or someone did it to you or you got it saving someone. What matters is that we will learn from it, and become someone greater. Not caring that it marked us forever." I said, more fro Zuko than to Song but he just looked into the distance.

"Thank you for the duck, it was excellent" uncle was thanking Song's mom as we where ready to leave. "You're welcome, it brought me joy to see someone enjoy my cooking with such… gusto" she said smiling and uncle patted his belly. "Much practice" We all bowed but Zuko didn't, instead he moved to leave. "Junior, where are your manners" uncle scolded him and he stopped midway. "You need to thank this nice people" uncle said and Zuko bowed. "Thank you" he simply said and turned round to leave but stopped once again when Song spoke. "I'm know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope, the avatar have returned" I looked back at Zuko who kept walking "I know" was his final words and only uncle and I knew the real meaning behind his words. We started walking but stopped when Zuko took the ostrich-horse from Songs stables and mount it. "What are you doing? This people just showed you great kindness" uncle whispered and I nodded in agreement. "They're about to show us a little more kindness. Well?" He said holding his hand out for uncle. Who looked down for a moment but took his hand anyways. "I don't like this idea Zuko" I whispered but he just made a face that said, get up or walk all the way. I sighed and climbed in the ostrich-horse, sitting in front of Zuko. "I'm smaller than uncle, I'll fall if I sit of the back. And I still don't like this" I said crossing my arms and the animal began to walk forward. "Oh shut up" he said, circling his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, disclaimers, I do not own my any means the band Coldplay or the song "adventure of a lifetime" I just saw it fitter in the story and decided to add it. There will be more songs in future chapters and again, they are not my own but they are from awesome bands so you should listen to them. As always please leave a review, favorite and follow if you like. Will be much appreciated.

Chapter 8: adventure of a lifetime

We reached the next village late at night and decided to crash in the nearby fields till morning. Now we where on the market street, our new ostrich-horse, who I'm calling Ken now, was laying on a mat with Zuko resting on him and me scratching his head. Uncle was using his hat to get some coins from passing by people. "Spare coins for weary travelers" uncle begged and a the guy threw some coins in uncles hat. "This is humiliating, we're royalty! This people should be giving us whatever we want." Zuko said, again with his dramatic moments. "Flash news buddy, you're a refugees now and this people doesn't know you're royalty, you're highness" I said a little annoyed at him and he sent me a glare which I returned. "Ulani" uncle said in a low voice and I looked away. "They will give us what we want, if you ask nicely" he said pointing out to Zuko.

"Spare change for a hungry old man" uncle said in a sad tone and frowning to a young lady that passed by with a beautiful purple dress. "Awww, here you go" she said placing a coin in his hat. "The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile" uncle said slyly and the girl giggled, Zuko face palmed and I grinned widely at uncles tactics. "Nice one uncle, where have you learned that?" I said making Zuko face palm again. "Much practice" was uncle only response. "How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece" said a guy with shaggy beard and a sword in his back, dual swords to be more exact. He looked at me in that way I hated but before I could say anything Zuko did. "We're not performers" he said and I looked at him. "Not professional anyways" uncle said before standing up and starting to sing a song about Ba Sing Se girls. "Come on! Where talking about a gold piece here!" He wielded his swords and swinger them around dangerously. I saw Zuko clench his knees with his hands and glare at the guy. "let's see some action!" I stood up and with one swift move moved the guys swords away from uncle and took his swords away from his hands. "Wooah there, let's not get too exited here. My uncle might not be a great entertainer" I said walking behind the guy and putting the swords back on its place. "Not like me at least" I said swaying my hips from side to side and I saw uncle gave a pout. I looked around and saw a instrument shop and giving a smile to the salesman I took a pipa and started playing the first tunes to the song I knew was popular enough to be know throughout the entire Earth Kingdom and by the look in the salesman face I knew he knew the song. I gave it back to the salesman and he continued playing and soon enough more people followed and started playing different instruments.

-Zuko p.o.v-

It was impressive her ability to make everyone get involved and pay attention just to her. The merchants and public in general started to gather around the moment the song started playing, a song I've never heard before but seemed to be very popular. Everyone was smiling, cheering and clapping along with her. I stood up as well. She moved around making people dance along with her, she swayed her hips and arms, stomped in the ground making dust dance along with her foot's. Then she started singing.

Turn your magic on

Umi she'd say

Everything you want's a dream away

And we are legends every day

That's what she told me

(She sang and danced. Moving gracefully around so everyone got involved with her vibes, even I was starting to get involved. I stopped myself)

Turn your magic on,

To me she'd say

Everything you want's a dream away

Under this pressure, under this weight

We are diamonds

Now I feel my heart beating

I feel my heart underneath my skin

And I feel my heart beating

Oh, you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

Alive again

Oh, you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

(She placed her fist in her heart, making a beating motion synchronized with the drums. She even leaned again people or held they hands, dancing exclusively to them before moving on around the area)

Said I can't go on,

Not in this way

I'm a dream that died by light of day

Gonna hold up half the sky and say

Only I own me

And I feel my heart beating

I feel my heart underneath my skin

Oh, I can feel my heart beating

'Cause you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

Alive again

Oh, you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

(Her movements where exaggerated but gracious, like she was really living the song and felt it run through her veins, like there was no one else in the world but her)

Turn your magic on,

Umi she'd say

Everything you want's a dream away

Under this pressure under this weight

We are diamonds taking shape

We are diamonds taking shape

(Everyone started clapping along)

If we've only got this life

This adventure, oh, then I

And if we've only got this life

You get me through

And if we've only got this life

In this adventure, oh, then I

Want to share it with you

(I could have sworn she looked at me and that her soft voice where from the spirits themselves.)

With you

With you

Yeah I do

Woohoo

Woohoo

Woohoo

( people sang along to her and she twirled around with a wide, bright smile and small beats of sweat rolling down her forehead)

-Ulani p.o.v-

The song ended and I bowed to everyone as they applauded and threw coins onto uncles hat, even the hot headed dude with the dual swords placed his gold coin into the hat and he tipped his head at me and walked away. "Told you being a performer wasn't so bad" I said to Zuko who only crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide his blush under his hat. "That was beautiful as always Ulani! Here, you earned them" he said giving me the little sack of money. "No is ok uncle, you manage the money" I said giving him a toothy grin.

We found another cave, this one was bigger and a little far from the village but it was ok. We made camp and settled out things in it and by the time we finished it was already night and uncle went to sleep. I noticed when Zuko sneaked out but didn't paid much attention thinking he was going to the bathroom but after he didn't came back in a while I got a little worried. I went out to look for him and after a while there was no sign of him, then I heard some twigs snapping I hid just in case and saw him, in his blue spirit costume with oddly familiar dual swords. He most have stole them from that guy, for a prince that's going very low Zuko. I saw him taking his mask off and hiding it under the roots of a tree. I waited a few seconds before he left to go back to camp. When I returned he was already tucked up, pretending to be asleep. I purposely made some noise and he stirred up, really acting out the "just woke up" part. "Oh sorry did I woke you up?" I asked in a whisper and he nodded. "Sorry I went to the bathroom. Go back to sleep" I whispered again and he waisted no time to get back to "sleep" and so did I.

It was morning and Zuko was making movement again, this time I followed him. "I'll be back in a moment uncle, you know, girl stuffs" I said sheepishly and he nodded. I ran out and sneaked behind Zuko. Once in the village I saw him attack a couple on villagers and take their food. Oh he'll hear me out now. I was in the three where he hid the mask before him and hid in the branches till he showed up. I dropped down in front of him and he took a defensive stance but dropped the swords once he saw it was me. "Oh great blue spirit! I've seen to have lost my poor brother Lee, could you help me find him?" I said overly dramatic and he gave a heavy annoyed sigh. "Is not funny Ulani" he said taking his mask off. "No is not, is not funny to see you stealing things from people who worked hard to earn them" I said pointing to the food he was carrying. "Well you're not the one to talk! I saw you taking money while you danced!" He retorted and I looked away crossing my arms. "Well yeah but it was only one coin per people, not their whole meal!" I defended myself and he glared at me, he was going to say something else but I stopped him. "If you are going to do it, you're going to do it my way" I said and after a moment of silence he agreed with a nod and we both returned to the camp.

He threw the food to uncles lap. "Where did you get this?" Uncle asked eyeing the food suspiciously. "What does it matters where I got them?" Zuko said walking away. "I bought it with some spare money I had uncle" I lied. He didn't looked pleased but one bite to the dessert and he was convinced. I didn't had a mask like Zuko's but a piece of fabric over my face and I was all set. We waited for the fancy cart to pass by us and we jumped in, I knocked out the driver as Zuko opened the cart roof and took the box of money out of the rich and greedy guy's hands. "This is you're way? Stealing money" Zuko said in a not so impressed way. "Hey I heard that guy have been imposing taxes into people and using their money for his greedy needs, I only stole what he stole from others" I said defending myself and he only sighed and continued to browse around the marked. We got food, supplies, utensils, clothes and even a nice tea set for uncle and we waited patiently for uncles return in the cave.

"Looks like you've done some serious shopping" uncle said walking in and sitting, before picking up and eyeing the tea set, which I though was horrible but Zuko seemed to like it. "But where did the money?" He asked both curious and concerned. "Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko dodged the question like it was fire balls. "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious weather it come from a porcelain cup or a tin cup" uncle said. So in other words in ugly, that's what you're trying to say. "I know we've had some difficult times lately, that we've struggled just to get by" he said as he walked towards us and sat besides Zuko. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of, there's a simple honor in poverty" he finished. Oh oh uncle, you said the forbidden word. "I have no honor without the avatar" Zuko said and I rolled my eyes at that. Uncle sighed heavily "even if you did captured the avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now" he added. "Then there is no hope at all" Zuko said moving away but uncle stopped him. "No Zuko! You most never give in to despair, allow yourself to slip down that rode and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you can give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength" uncle said and Zuko looked back at him before walking away from the cave, letting a sad uncle and me behind.

Uncle was organizing things inside the cave and I sat there looking at the flames of the camp fire when Zuko came back. "Uncle, I've thought a lot about what you said" he said "you did? Good, good" uncle responded sounding pleased. "It helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together" Zuko said and I looked at him in disbelief. He can't be serious! What about uncle! I looked up at uncle who was frozen still, looking at the floor. "I need to find my own way" was Zuko's final words before taking his backpack and walking away. "Uncle what–" I was cut off by uncle running out behind Zuko. "Wait!" Uncle yelled and Zuko stopped then he took Ken and gave it to Zuko who mounted it in silence, gave us one last glance then rode away.

"Uncle you cannot let him go away!" I said to uncle who gave me a sad look. "You're right, I need you to go with him, help him find the right way and protect him" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Uncle you're crazy if you think I'm going to leave you alone!" I said but he squeezed my shoulder tightly. "Ulani he is lost, he need to find his way alone but I will feel better knowing he will have someone who will protect him from the dangers of the world. We'll meet again sooner than you think" he said giving me a tight hug and my bag. I nodded and gave him one last glance as he smiled. "I promise I'll take care of him uncle, with my life" I said and he nodded and waved as I ran as fast as my foots could go to catch up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for taking so long on upload a new chapter, my old headphone broke down so I waited till I had new ones to make the dialogue as close as possible to the original. I know there's not a lot of Ulani in this chapter but next one it will be an original one and will be all about Ulani and Zuko. Pleas leave a review!

Chapter 9: Zuko not so alone

"Zuko wait!" I screamed and he stopped, looking back surprised. "Ulani, what are you doing here?" He asked a little angry. "First of all… let me catch my breath" I said panting and taking deep breaths, he was a good distance away from the village. "Ok and second of all, I've been a lone desert wolf for so long already, I know how to deal with the world" I said and Zuko opened his mouth to protest but I cut him up. "And third of all, I made a promise I would protect you and take care of you and I always take my words seriously" I said putting my hands on my hips. "I don't need your protection" he said turning around to leave. "I didn't promised it to you" I said and he looking back in surprise, understanding the meaning of that sentence. He sighed heavily and I took it as a sign of resignation and hopped on Ken.

Two days have passed and we where still going on, maybe without even a destination but we kept going. We where all hungry, weak and thirsty. Especially Zuko who was not used to being a whole day without food, let alone two. We passed an old wood bridge and it broke on us but luckily we made it to the other side without having destroying the whole bridge. There was a sudden stop on our ride and I heard Zuko sniff around the air. It was the smell of cooking meat. We looked down to see a bonfire with a stake cooking and a guy. Zuko's stomach growled loudly and he clenched it with his hand before moving it to his sword. "Don't" I said placing my hand on his to stop him, and then he noticed the pregnant lady resting on a nearby tree. He let go of the swords and we continued our journey.

We where passing an old dried up field with buried rock discs and I noticed Zuko's battling the urge to fall asleep and jerked his head up with a gasp when I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me briefly but continued on. "Maybe we should res-" I was cut off as we made it up a hill and saw a small town at the bottom of it. We made it to the village, it was dry, hot and almost deserted. If it wasn't for the group of soldiers playing dice on a corner. On of them eyed us suspiciously and we returned the look. We dismounted Ken besides a shop. "Can I have some water, a bag of feed and a warm meal?" Zuko asked to the merchant offering two pieces of silver coins. "Not enough for a warm meal" he said. "But I can give you two bags of feed" he offered and we accept but still I had that weird feeling of being watched and I knew Zuko felt it too as he gave a side glance at the group behind us.

I heard giggles from the side of the stall before two mischievous kids peered from the side and one of them threw an egg that landed in one if the soldiers head. They stood up and ran away. I smiled at their rude but funny prank. "Hey! You throwing eggs at us strangers?" The bigger dude with hammers at each side of him said. "No" Zuko simply answered. "You see who did threw it?" He asked again. "No" this time I answered and we both turned around to face this thugs. Zuko grabbed his swords defensively. "Is that your favorite word? No" said one of the hammer dude followers. "Egg have to come from somewhere" hammer dude said. "Maybe a chicken flew off" Zuko said turning around and one of them laughed while I grinned. The merchant came back with the two bags of feed but before Zuko could grab them hammer dude did. "Thanks for your contribution, the army will appreciate your support. You better leave this town strangers, those who stay have it a lot stiffer than you can afford to. Trust me on this one" hammer dude said tapping the hammer by the side of him. "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the fire nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs" the merchant said and Zuko moved to mount Ken and continue. Great, no food, no water, no place to stay. "Thanks for not riling me out" one of the kids said peering his head from behind Ken. But Zuko ignored him and mounted Ken, me following then. But the kid insisted again and took Ken's reins. "I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich- horse for you. Come on, I owe you something" he said pulling us towards his supposed house. We got off Ken and continued to walk. "Looks like you have a little admirer" I said elbowing him in the arm which he swatted back shushing me.

We made it to a farm with different kinds of pigs in a stall and they all where making a lot of noise. "No one can ever sneak up on us" the kid said while shrugging and Zuko and I answered at the same time "no kidding" we looked at each other and I smirked. He stopped and so did I but the kid continued to take Ken for food. Well at least one of us is eating. Zuko was looking at a rooster-pig when, I presumed it was the kids father, appeared from inside the house. "You're friends of Lee's?" He asked but the kid, Lee, talked before we could answer the boy, which we now know his name is Lee, came running out of the stables. "This guys just stood up to the soldiers! By the end they practically had them running away!" He said looking up to us, I smiled but Zuko's face stayed the same. "Does this guys have names?" Asked what I presumed was Lee's mom. "Im… ahhh…" Zuko mumbled trying to come up with another name. "He doesn't have to tell us who he is if he doesn't want to Cila. Anyone who can hold their own against this bully soldiers are welcomed here. Those men's should be ashamed of wearing earth kingdom uniforms" he said and they all looked sad at the floor. "The real soldiers are all off fighting the war, like Lee's big brother Tsentsu. Suppers going to be ready soon, would you like to stay?" She kindly offered but Zuko spoke faster than me. "We can't, we should be moving on" he said with the most unkind frown. I elbowed him in the side and he glared at me. "Gonzo could use some help on the barn, why don't you two work for a while and then we'll eat" she offered and he nodded. "I'll help too, six hands are better than four" I said and both of them nodded.

We where tiling the ceiling and Zuko was doing the worst job ever, he didn't held the hammer properly, and all his nails where crooked but I did not dare to say anything to him and neither did Gonzo. "You don't seem like you're from around here" Lee asked as he watched Zuko work, he stopped and shook his head. "Where you from then?" He kept asking, what a curious boy. "Far away" and to be honest I'm surprised Zuko is answering him. "Ohhhhh, where you going?" He asked once again. "Lee give it a rest, stop asking the man personal questions" his father scolded him and he sighed "yeeeees" he finally gave it a rest. "So how you get that scar?" He blared out making Zuko hammer his thumb, I bit back a smile. "Is not nice to bother people asking them about things they might don't want to talk about. A mans past is his business" Gonzo once again scolded him and Zuko hammered louder and harder.

After we where done with the barn and ate supper, Cila and Gonzo offered us to stay in the barn and I accepted, earning a glare from the royal diva but I managed to survive. We slept on a pile of hay, then I heard the door creak open and the not so light steps from the not so sneaky Lee. I heard him grab Zuko's swords and Zuko stirred indicating he wasn't asleep but Lee still took the swords and took off. When the door closed both of us opened our eyes and looked at each other. "Still think he is not your admirer?" He scuffed and stood up to go after the boy and I followed. We ended up in a sunflower field and he was near a dead tree trunk, swinging the swords recklessly around, cutting leafs and flowers, grunting and making lots of noises. Then he started stabbing the tree trunk while panting. "You're holding them all wrong" Zuko said scaring the living out of him and making him fall off. He stood up with a sunflower in his head which fell off and stretched the swords to Zuko but he held his hands, instructing him. "Keep in mind, this are dual swords, two halves of a single weapon" he took the swords and swing them gracefully, without cutting a single leaf. "Don't think of them as separate, cuz they are not. They are just two different parts of the same whole" he said and with one last swing he cut several flowers, clean off their stems. He gave them back and he imitated Zuko's moves and jumped cutting off a bit of the branch. Zuko nodded and smiled and Lee smiled back at him. "Hey I can teach you cool stuffs too!" I said doing some backflips, cartwheels and landing on my hands. "Tada!" I said and Lee laughed while Zuko had the most bored look ever. "Acrobatics does not help him win a fight." He said and I crossed my arms. "Says the boy who lost a fight against me doing acrobatics" I returned and stick my tongue out. Lee laughed again and we made our way back to the farm. "I think you'll really like my brother Tsentsu, he used to show me stuffs like this all the time." He said and literally talked about his brother all the way to the farm.

Next morning we where up early and ready to go, we mounted Ken who was back to good shape thanks to Lee and his family. "Here, this will take you through a few meals" Cila said giving us a box with food and as Zuko was about to grab it, the bully soldiers came into our vision. "What do you think they want?" Gonzo asked sounding annoyed and worried. "Trouble" we both said at the same time, it fascinate me how I'm turning into Zuko or he is turning into me, or we just think alike. The ground thundered and the pigs screeched loudly. They stopped right in front of us. "What do you want Ghao?" Gonzo asked. "Just thought of someone had to tell you, your sons battalion got captured" Ghao said with a sadistic smile on his face. "You boys heard what the fire nation did to the last earth kingdom prisoners?" Ghao asked to his mans who they all had horrible smiles on their faces. "Dressed them up in fire nation uniform and put them on the frontline, unarmed, where I heard it" he paused and spat on the ground. "Then they just watched" he said and Gonzo pointed an accusing finger to the thugs "you watch your mouth!" He said firmly. Ghao approached but Zuko blocked him and we stared at each other for a moment. "Why bother rooting around in the mud with this pigs" Ghao said before turning around and leaving, forming a cloud of dirt on their way.

"What's gonna happen to my brother?" Lee asked very sad and worried, they hugged. "I'm going to the front, I'm going to find Tsentsu and bring him back" Gonzo said walking away and Cila started sobbing, we just looked down. "When my dad go, would you stay?" Lee asked, a hint of hope in his voice. I'm sorry. "No, we need to move on" he said before taking his dagger out of his bag and handing it to Lee "here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription" he said, Lee read the dagger "made in earth kingdom" he said and I giggled. "The other one" Zuko said a little awkwardly. "Never give up, without a fight" before he finished the sentence we moved. I saw Lee follow us for a bit before stopping, Zuko never looked back. "You know, a knife for a kid is not a good idea" I commented and he didn't said anything. We kept riding for a while until we stopped for a little rest on a hill, Zuko was really quiet, lost in his memories. I had my sedge hat over my head and kept hearing Zuko grunt and sigh, whatever was in his mind was really troubling him. I didn't knew what to say to him so I did the second best thing, I held his hand and squeezed it firmly. I felt him tense to my touch but it eased and squeezed back.

"Azusa always lies" I heard him murmur seconds before a carriage and an ostrich horse startled us. "I need your help! It's Lee, the thugs came back as soon as Gonzo left, when they ordered us to give them food Lee pulled a knife on them, I don't even know where he got that knife! Then they took him away, they told me if he's old enough to fight he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you but…" I held her by the shoulders and gave Zuko a look that said I told you a kid with a knife was a bad idea. "I'll get your son back" Zuko said, dead serious and glaring. "We'll get your son back" I seconded to her and she hugged me.

We made it back to the town, the sun was setting in our back and everyone scattered to watch the imminent fight. "Hey he's here! I told you he'll come!" Lee said tied to a post. The thugs picked up their weapons and stepped forward as we got off Ken. "Let the kid go." Zuko said calmly but threatening. Ghao laughed. "Who do you think you are!? Telling us what to do" he said. "It doesn't matter who we are, but I know who you are, you are not soldiers, you're bullies, free loaders, abusing your powers, mostly over woman and kids. You don't want Lee on your army, you're sick coward messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war" Zuko leashed out on them, you go Zuko! Tell them! "Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" Ghao asked to his man who immediately pointed his weapon at us. I took a fighting stance but Zuko held his hand out and shook his head, I stepped back, this is his fight. He held his swords and when the thug attacked he used the handle to push him back, he stood up and run. Another one attacked but Zuko kicked away his spear, unbalanced him and pushed him all the way to the floor, letting him go away running. The last one ran towards Zuko growling but Zuko once again kicked the spear, breaking it in half and making the thug run away in fear. Cowards.

Both Ghao and Zuko wielded their weapons but Ghao attacked first. Sending rocks flying towards Zuko which he cut with his swords but still missed one. "Give him a left! A left!" An old man cheered. "It's not a fist fight" an old lady corrected him. "He got a left sword! Don't he!" He said and we is not wrong in that. Again Ghao send rocks towards Zuko who evaded two and received one that knocked him off his feet. "Look out!" I screamed. "Behind you!" Lee screamed. Zuko was having a hard time blocking the attacks and with one final blow Zuko went flying and hitting the floor hard. That's it. "Get up" Lee whispered. I saw Ghao get dangerously close so I interfered with a fire kick and made Ghao loose balance and tumble back, disoriented. Zuko screamed and created a fire ring that completely blew Ghao away. The look of horror in Lee's face was heartbreaking. Ghao stood up in a fighting stance but was easily knocked off again with Zuko's and I fire balls. "Who- who are you?" Ghao asked with weak voice and under a pile of rubble. "My name is Zuko, son of Urza and Ozai, Prince of the fire nation and heir to the throne" he said full of pride. You've found yourself Zuko. Murmur and whispers where heard before a shout disrupted it. "Liar! I've heard of you! You're not a prince you're an outcast! His own father burnt and dishonor him!" The old man from before said and I glared an him. I was about to yell something back but Zuko stopped me, kneeled down to a cowering Ghao and picked up the knife and walked toward Lee who was being untied by Cila.

"Not a step closer" she threatened, hiding Lee in her back. Zuko kneeled down and offered the knife back to Lee. "It's yours. You should have it" he spoke softly. Lee came out of her moms back and glared at us. "No. I hate you!" He said before turning around and leaving, not looking back. We got on Ken and made our way out of the town with the people on either side of the road, armed with rocks and farming utensils. Zuko kept looking forward but I can't stay silent. I dropped off Ken. "Ulani?" Zuko tried to hold me back but I pulled away. I saw them all get ready to fight me. I laughed. "If your stood up to those thugs as you are standing up to me all this unnecessary discrimination would have been evaded. I'm going to be brutally honest here. How dare you all?" I pointed at Cila and Lee. "He saved your life! He saved all of your life's and this is how you thank us? You hate us for the things our nation have done, you hate us for things we didn't do. The fact that we are fire benders doesn't make me any more or less different than all of you!" I started to see regrets and shame on their faces. I pointed at the old man. "You wanna know how he got that scar? He spoke up to defend his people! I got my scar fighting mercenaries who where railing a earth kingdom village! He is the heir to the throne and future fire lord! He will bring the war to an end! And you are all going to be ashamed for rejecting him. We are all branches of the same tree." I finally said and got back up on Ken and making him run a little faster. "Did you really mean that?" He asked and I hugged his waist. "Of course, we are all connected, different people front the same world" I said laying my head on his shoulder as we continued on our journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunited

After we left the village we kept moving forward, not stopping in any other village and only living of the earth which meant, I had to do all the job. "You set up camp, I'll go hunting, again" I said and he nodded giving me an apologetic look. Every time he tried to hunt, the prey would escape and he would be more and more frustrated. I settled down the trap and went back to the camp to see him holding his finger and cursing under his breath. "You ok?" I asked and he turned away. "Nothing" he said and I got closer looking over his shoulder and seeing the little splinter in his finger. "I can fix that" I said holding out my hand and he tentatively placed his on it. With my nails I took the tittle splinter and removed it. "See" I said smiling and kisses his finger, he blushed wildly and turned around to continue to break some sticks for the fire. I went back to check on the trap and still nothing had fallen on it so I went back and took a stick and with my knife I started to try to make a sharp point but my knife had dulled down.

"I can fix that" Zuko said, probably mocking me. Took my knife and a soft river rock and carefully sharpened the edge. He returned the knife and I smiled. "Thanks" I said and continued to carve the point of the spear then he kissed my cheek and walked away.

Finally on my last attempt I finally saw an animal to hunt, I followed it and when it stopped to eat I grabbed it, and I also noticed the tracks on the ground that seemed to be from a fire nation machine. This is something Zuko needs to see, I packed the animal on my bag and ran back to the camp. "Zuko, there's something you need to see." I said and he stood up following me back to the tracks. He kneeled down besides the tracks. "They're fire nation machine tracks, few hours ago, headed east towards the mountains" I said looking at his expectingly. "Azula. She's after the avatar. Pick everything up where moving" he said rushing back to the camp, I sighed and followed him and in less than 10 mins we where moving full speed. We rode through the night, closing in at the machines track and therefore the avatars track.

Along the tracks we found locks of white fur that Zuko confirmed it belonged to the avatar's flying bison. The sun was high in the sky when he came across a river with two different paths. "The broken tree tops suggest the bison flew in that direction" I said pointing to the left but he noticed the track of fur and eel hound claws. "Azula went this way and wherever she is the avatar is" he said and not thinking twice followed the fur path that ended in an abandoned town with crippling houses and both Azula and the avatar staring at each other.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula said menacingly. As we crossed their path Zuko jumped off of Ken. "Yes, I really do" he coolly said taking off his straw hat. I left Ken in a safe place, away from the imminent battle. "Zuko?" Said a tired looking avatar. "I was wondering when you'll show up zuzu?" Azula said mocking Zuko and the avatar snickered. I took a stance between the two of them. "Oh look! Your little peasants girlfriend is here too" she said and I glared at her. "Back off Azula. He's mine" Zuko said while taking a defensive stance. "I'm not going anywhere" she said also taking a defensive stance. We all stood there, waiting for one to make the first move.

Azula was, not surprisingly, the first one to attack shooting and knocking Zuko out into a very unstable building. I shoot a fireball at her and she dodged it sending one of herself my way and making me fall. The avatar took the moment to flee on his glider but didn't go far because Azula send a wave of blue flames down on him, that he blew off with air bending. As quick as lightning she was up in the roof, jumping off to meet the avatar giving Zuko and I a chance to get back in our feet. For a solid 10 seconds there was a shooting of red and blue flames, each dodged by everyone who it was aimed at.

Azula focused then in the avatar chasing him since a building, Zuko and I following close by. I saw her flair around for a moment before catching herself on the wooden edges but Zuko failed to realize of the missing floor and kept running, falling off the edge. I kicked Azula's back right before she was able to shoot the avatar, making her fall of the edge too and giving the Avatar kid a chance to run. But Azula shoot a flame towards me, knowing me off and Zuko off of the building, making him stay on the ground. She ran after the avatar and after I got myself up I ran to Zuko who was still on the ground. I saw Azula enter a building where the avatar was trapped but soon the waterbender girl came and got her off the building guiding her towards her brother where he attempted to swing at her with a club but missed.

A shadow was castes over me and Zuko and as I turned around Zuko regained consciousness. "Uncle!" Both Zuko and I said and he helped Zuko stand up. "Get up!" He said firmly and we both got up watching how Azula was being cornered by the avatar and his friends. Suddenly the ground shifted and Azula lost her balance. When a little earthbending girl came up from behind her. "I thought you guys could use a little help" she said grinning. "Thanks" was the waterbender girl response. Azula stood up and attempted to escape through an alley before she was stopped by uncles belly bump.

Slowly she was cornered against a ruined corner. Seven people against one, she had no chance of an escape. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten" she said lifting her hands up in surrender. "You've got me. A princess surrenders with honor" she kept talking, which meant she was thinking of a way to escape. I never left my eyes off of her and when I saw her eye uncle Iroh and grin I acted instinctively, stepping up in front of Iroh and receiving the fire blast I'm my shoulder, sending both Iroh and I tumbling back screaming. After a loud gasp from Zuko there was a loud explosion and pieces of crumbled rock flew everywhere. When the smoke dissipated, Azula was gone.

Zuko kneeled besides me and an unconscious uncle and grunted while clenching his fist on his face. I was fading in and out of consciousness. "Get away from us!" Zuko shouted at the concerned avatar and his friend when they approached. I tried to get a hold of Zuko's hand but the pain didn't let me and I groaned. "Zuko I can help" said the waterbender girl but Zuko screamed "leave!" And scared them away with a wave of fire. "You idiot" I said in a whisper loud enough for him to hear. "Waterbenders… are healers" I said before finally fainting.

When I woke up again I was staring at a wooden ceiling with the blue sky peeking through a hole running across the middle of it. It must have been a few hours since the Azula incident. I felt a burning pain in my shoulder and I grunted, surely that would leave another scar. I was surprised to find my chest, shoulder and arm wrapped in bandages, with half of my shirt gone, Zuko must have done it by himself since uncle. I looked besides me and found uncle lying on the floor and Zuko sitting besides him. "Ulani" Zuko said relieved to see I had woken up. Seconds later uncle was also waking up, he must have hit his head when we went flying off to the ground.

"Uncle, you where unconscious" Zuko said and it hurt when I laughed "and here I thought he was taking a nap" I said smirking and Zuko glared at me before returning the worrying over uncle. Uncle and I grunted as we pushed ourself up to sit up against the wall. "Azula fired at you but Ulani stepped in front and got hit, you must have hit your head when the force send you back" Zuko said and uncle looked at me both surprised and worried. "It was a surprise attack" he continued. "Somehow that was not so surprising" uncle said and I had to agree with him.

Zuko handed both me and uncle a cup of steaming tea "I hope I made it the way you like it" Zuko said and as soon as the tea hit the tastebuds in our tongues we both almost spit it out, but neither of us had the heart to tell him it was awful. I would have but i burned my tongue. "Mm... Good" with a deep breath uncle drank it all in one go gagging at the end. "That was ummm…" he thought for a seconds. "Bracing" he completed. He gave back the cup and while Zuko looked away I three away the remaining tea out the broken window behind our heads. "I think the word you're looking for its awful uncle" I whispered in uncles hear and he gave me a sheepish smile while accepting another cup of tea that he also threw off the window while Zuko talked.

"So uncle, I've been thinking" he served himself a cup of tea while I pretended I was still drinking mine. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again, I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I wanna stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I should try to get along with her" I snickered. "No, she's crazy and she needs to go down" uncle said and I seconded. "Agree"

Uncle stood up without help. "It's time to resume your training" he said and we admired him still on the floor. "Great, then I'll participate too" I said. "You need to recover" uncle said and I smiled at him. "I'm ok, I'm tougher than I look" I said and he nodded back, throwing away Zuko's tea. "But there was plenty of tea" Zuko said confused. "No offense prince but that abomination of a drink cannot be called tea. Let the master do his magic" I said and he crossed his arms in resignation, he knew his tea was nothing compared to uncles. After uncle finished preparing the tea he sat down in front of Zuko.

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression, it is not fuel by rage or emotions the way other firebender is. Some call lightning the cold blooded fire. It is precise and deadly like Azula." He poured the tea and handed each of us a cup of tea. "To perform the technic requires peace of mind" he finished. "I see, that's why where drinking tea, to calm the mind. "Yeah good point, I mean, yes" uncle corrected himself and I smiled while drinking the much better tasting tea. "Now come, we will continue outside" uncle said standing up.

We followed him outside and I noticed we where not far from the abandoned town, in fact, we where in a mountain that overlooked the town. Ken safely tied to a dead tree besides the hut. There is energy all around us, the energy is both ying and yang, positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate this energies. This creates an imbalance, the energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative come crashing back together. Your provide release and guidance, creating lightning." Uncle Iroh explained while moving his hands, signifying both of the energies. He held his had at us and we took a few steps back.

He moved his hands and body swiftly making sparks of lightning form from his fingertips to later point out into the sky, creating a thundering lightning bolt. We stood back in awe. "I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said eagerly. "Remember, once you separate the energy you do not command it, you are simply its humble guide. Breath first" I took more steps away from Zuko while he took a deep breath and imitated uncles moves but there was no sparks like uncles. When he "released" the energy out with a shout there was an explosion that sent him flying backwards. Uncle shook his head. Zuko grunted in frustration and stood back up.

Uncle and I took a seat beside the house while Zuko again caused an explosion. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his fingers in the explosions. "Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning it keep exploding in my face, like everything always does" Zuko said frustrated. "I was afraid this might happen." Uncle stood up and walked up to Zuko. "You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you" uncle calmly and explained. "What turmoil!?" Zuko loudly shouted. "Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away" uncle said keeping is calm and patient nature.

"But I don't feel any shame at all, I'm as proud as ever" Zuko said and I scuffed. "Yeah right" I said sarcastically and Zuko growled at me. "Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame but it source. True humility is the only antidote to shame." Uncle kept explaining. "Well, my life have been nothing but humbling lately" Zuko said and I held back another scuff. Stealing is not considered humbling. Uncle looked away in thoughts. "I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know because I made it up myself" uncle said pridefully and I stood up curious catching a glimpse of Zuko's hopeful smile.

Uncle had us sit on the ground again while he grabbed a long stick and drew on the sand with it. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want" uncle said while he drew the fire emblem. "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth kingdom are diverse and strong, they're persistent and enduring" he continued while drawing the earth emblem. "Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detach themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom." He said while drawing the air emblem "also they apparently had pretty good senses of humor" uncle said while smiling widely, I smiled back. "The avatar kid is pretty funny" I said and uncle nodded in agreement while Zuko had and emotionless stare. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything" uncle finished white drawing the water emblem.

"Why are you telling me this things?" Zuko asked. "Is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place it becomes rigid and stale" he said while drawing two lines that separated the emblems. "Understanding others, the other elements and the other nations, will help you become whole" he answered while drawing a circle around the emblem signify unity. "All this four elements talk is talking like avatar stuff" Zuko said and I nodded in agreement. "It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful too" uncle said tapping the tip of his stick in Zuko's chest. "You see technic I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders" uncle said and Zuko smiled at the floor. "Wow uncle, you're really wise" I said in admiration. "Thank you. Now stand" he said while taking a wide stance. We both stood up and uncle and Zuko started to do a flowing movement where they pushed each other's hands.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents energy against them. I learned to do this with lightning" uncle said and both Zuko and I looked at him in awe. "You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked surprised. Uncle took a step back and nodded. "If you let the energy in your own body flow the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm till your shoulder, then down into your stomach." Uncle said while showing us every move. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body it is called the Sea of Chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean" he laughed while holding his belly while I giggles, Zuko was again expressionless. Uncle resumed his stance. "From your stomach you direct it up again and out your arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly" uncle said while pointing at Zuko's heart and I gulped. "You may wish to try it physical to get a feel for the pathway flow, like this" he said resuming the position and we both copied his movements. The pain the my shoulder had subsided sufficiently to allow me to move.

"Now, are you both focusing your energy? Do you feel your own chi going in, down, up and out?" Uncle asked. "I think so" Zuko said, closing his eyes in concentration. "Com on, you've got to feel the flow" uncle said doing waves with his arms and I giggled at him, loosing concentration of my chi.

The continued the maneuver will the sun was already high ding behind the mountains. "Excellent. You've got it!" Uncle said proudly while Zuko and I saluted him. "Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning" Zuko said exited and I had to bite my lips to not laugh at uncles unnerved face. "What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous" uncle said as a matter of facts. "I thought that was the point, you teaching me how to protect myself from it" Zuko said and uncle was not happy. "Yeah but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" Uncle said looking away from Zuko. "I can do it" I said and they both looked surprised at me. "You can shoot lightning?" Zuko said both surprised and hopeful. "I could try. Maybe see if a spark will hit you in the head and you will gain some sense of just how crazy you are" I said making him and he growled looking away. "If you're lucky you will never have to use this technique at all" uncle said walking away. Zuko looked out to the horizons here storm clouds began to form and thundering could be heard. "Well if you won't help, I will find my own lightning" Zuko said and once again grabbed Ken and left in search to get killed. "The chances of him getting hit by lightning in a thunderstorm are very unlikely uncle" I said giving him a reassuring smile. Once uncle was back in the hut I followed beefing Zuko's trail, he couldn't have gone far.

I found him in a mountain top, the rain falling rapidly from the sky and the strong wing made it feel like sharp needles against the skin. The sky was covered in dark clouds that roared. "You've always threw everything you could at me! Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!" Zuko screamed angrily at the sky, a light illuminated the sky and fell on a distant mountain. "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" He ranted once again at the sky but nothing happened. He screamed his frustrations out while concealed tears fell from his eyes, the knelt down with his fist clenched against the wet ground.

"The chances of you dying from a cold are higher than you getting hit my lightning. Now let's go back before you fall off the edge you hot headed Prince!" I screamed over the rain and thundering, Zuko looked back and me both angry and surprised. "Why are you following me!? Why do you even care?!" I screamed back at me, a lightning striking behind him, close enough where we felt the earth tremble. "Because I don't want you to die! I don't want uncle to be sad! We care about you!" I said getting closer to him and lifting him off the ground. "You mean it?" He asked with hopeful sad eyes. "Yes. And if you really want to be stroked by lightning so bad I will personally do it but let's get away from the rain" I said pushing him towards a soaking wet and slightly scared ostrich-horse.


	11. Chapter 11

**I noticed the other day that I had skipped a chapter and miss numbered the others so i updated some chapters and rotated the others but now everything is in order so please enjoy, follow and leave a review!**

Chapter 11: the white lotus

"Where should we go now uncle?" I asked while analyzing my trusty old map. We made a bigger fire where we all gathered close to dry ourselves. "I know some old friends in the Misty palms Oasis that will gladly help us out" he said pointing at the oasis in my map. "Are you sure? That place is full of thugs and bounty hunters" I said and he padded my good shoulder. "It will be alright" he said and I smiled at him. "Now rest, we leave tomorrow morning" he said and laid down. I watched Zuko's lay down with his back facing me and I frowned, since we came back from the storm he hasn't said a single word. I cuddled close to Ken and fell asleep.

We where on our way to the oasis when halfway there uncle began to grunt and move around uncomfortably. It's been a long ride and both his back and my shoulder where starting to hurt. "Maybe we should make camp" Zuko suggested turning towards uncle. "No please, don't stop just for me" he said and immediately started to moan in pain. I took the reigns and stopped Ken, it was starting to irritate us both. We all dropped off Ken and uncle made his way to a rock and sat down with a sigh. I rubbed my shoulder in comfort.

Suddenly the ground behind to rumble and Ken's head perked up in attention. Both Zuko and I took a fighting stance. "What now?" Uncle said tired. Out of the trees and bushes came five mercenaries that I recognized immediately. They circled us and I couldn't control my heavy and agitated breathing. "Coroner Mon Keh" uncle said placing a hand on our shoulders. "What a pleasant surprise" uncle said but I agree to disagree. "If you're so surprised we're here then the dragon of the west has lost some few steps" the leader, coroner Mon Keh, said and clashed his metal cuffs together creating sparks, all the others readied their weapons.

"You know this guys?" Zuko asked still in fighting positions. "Sure. Coroner Mon Keh and the rough-rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist" uncle said and I looked around for an escape, they had us pinned. "They are also a very capable singing group" uncle finished. "We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives" the coroner said threatening. "Would you like some tea first? I'd love some" uncle stalled looking around. "How about you Kah Shi? I make you as a jasmine man, am I right?" Uncle kept distracting them but our only way out is to fight them off.

"Enough stalling! Round them up!" The leader said and immediately the guy with the chain aimed at uncle and he swiftly kicked it out of his way, making it wrap around another rough-rhinos leg. Rolling out of the way of two flaming arrows he slapped the animals hinds to make it run and take down the chain wielding dude with him. Uncle waved at him as he was dragged off. Zuko broke an arrow before it could hit him and shoot a concentrated ball of fire that broke through the bow and string of the guy with face paint.

Then the leader stepped forth, firing waves of flames at uncle and he redirected them out of his way. I took the chance to climb up behind the rough-rhino, kick away the coroners hand when he was about to shoot at me and finally kick him off the beast. Uncle grabbed Ken and pulled Zuko up and right when they passed by me I jumped up on him. The masked dude on the rough-rhino chased us and threw a single bomb that exploded in front of us but Ken passed through the smoke unfazed, and we kept running.

"It's nice to see old friends" uncle said looking back. "Too bad you don't have any old friend who don't want to attack you" Zuko said and I wondered the same. Uncle looked at us with confused thoughts. "Mmmmm... Old friends that don't want to attack me?" He thought to himself while we kept going towards the desert.

After a little more riding we decided to stop for a rest. My breathing was still agitated and the pain in my shoulder had increased. "Are you ok Ulani?" Uncle asked with a concerned look. "Those guys, the rough-rhinos. Where the ones that raided the Earth Kingdom village a few years ago" I said and they looked at me curiously. "They were the ones that the little kid wanted to confront. The leader was the one that burned me" I said rubbing my scared arm. Uncle placed a comforting hand on my back and smiled. "We should keep going. We're very close" I said and Zuko nodded helping me up Ken.

We arrived at the oasis before the sun set and as I expected the place was full of sketchy looking people with weapons. We hid our faces with the good old straw hat. "No one here is going to help us. This people just look like filthy wonderers" Zuko said and I elbowed him in the side. "Quiet down you idiot, if they heard you we'll get ourselves in another fight" I said and he stared at me. "So do we. Ahhh, this is interesting" uncle said pointing towards an old man in a pai sho table. "I think I've found our friend" he continued while standing up. "You brought us here to gamble over pai sho" Zuko said exasperated an I sighed. "I don't think this is a gamble" uncle said and made his way to the table with us behind. "You're gambling with our lives if you don't shut up Zuko" I whispered. "You shut up" he returned and we stared at each other. Things have been very tense between us.

"May I have this game" uncle asked politely. "The guest has the first move" the old man said signaling uncle to sit and begin. Uncle took a tile and placed it in the center of the table. A move I recognized as one of his favorites. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways" the man said while saluting. "Those who do can always find a friend" uncle said returning the salute. "Then let's us play" the old man said and started placing tiles on the table. One by one, they placed the tiles down. They where not playing, they where doing something else. Zuko pulled a chair and sat down, observing as a bigger lotus flower was created out of the well placed tiles. I took a good look and memorized the pattern.

"Welcome brother. The white lotus opens wide to those who knows her secrets" the man said. "What on earth are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko said rudely and I smacked the back of his head. "Didn't someone teach you about respect you hot head" I said and by the look on his glaring eyes he did not liked what I said. "I always tried to tell you that pai sho is more than just a game" uncle said proudly as he rolled a tile in his fingers.

"It's over!" We heard a guy say loudly as he walked towards us. "You two fugitives are coming with me" he said walking angrily towards us. Good to know I was not part of the bounty. But the old man stepped in front of them. "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with giant bounties on your heads" he said acting angry. "I thought he would help" Zuko whispered suspicious. "He is, just watch" uncle said reassuring him. "You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" The old man asked and at the mention of gold all eyes where on us. Angry and greedy looking eyes. They stood up from their sits and circled the two men's. And when he stepped closer two other men's stepped up front starting a fight while we ran out the door.

The old man guided us away from the bar and into a garden shop. "It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the order of the white lotus. Being a grand master you must know so many secrets" the old man praised while walking towards a back door. The white lotus order, I recalled hearing about it before, but never knew what it meant. "Now that you've played pai sho are you going to do some flower arrangements or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?" Zuko said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at his rudeness. "You must forgive my nephew. He is not a initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts" uncle said annoyed with Zuko's rude attitude. "He doesn't appreciate many things" I said more to myself.

The old man knocked at the door three times an a slot on the door opened to reveal the face of a younger man. "Who knocks at the guarded gates?" He asked. "One who've eaten his fruits and tasted his mysteries" uncle answered in some form of coding and the door answered but closed when Zuko tried to pass. Uncle spoke through the slot in the door. "I'm afraid is members only. You two wait out here" he said closing the slot. Zuko crossed his arms and leaned against a wooden box. I walked around watching and smelling the different kinds of flowers, recognizing some of them.

I stood in front of Zuko with my arms crossed and he glared at me, I sighed. "Look Zuko, I'm sorry if I have insulted you. I know it's hard to be a refugee and going form place to place." I said and he looked at me, serious but not glaring. "This people are trying to help and it would be good if you where nicer to them, to uncle who have helped us a lot" I continued and he looked away. "And I don't like the awkward silences and heavy glares, so let's just get along, yeah?" I asked with a smile and he nodded while I sighed in relief.

He leaned closer to a plant and sniffed it, I watched him with curiosity but then noticed that plant. "Oh good!" I said examining the plant closer. "What?" Zuko asked watching me. "This is aloe chamomile. It's leafs are used to treat burns and skin rashes and the flowers are muscles relaxer" I said careful breaking part of the leafs and taking the flowers and placing them in my bag. "I never had the chance to say it but thank you for treating my wounds" I said as I rubbed my shoulder. "You would have done the same" he said looking away and I giggled. "Yup" I said and sat besides him.

The sun has raised when the door opened once again. I didn't noticed I was half asleep in Zuko's shoulder and jumped when Zuko stood up in a fighting stance. "What going on? It's the club meeting over?" Zuko asked dropping the stance. "Everything it's been taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sin Se" uncle said and both Zuko and I looked at him surprised. "Ba Sin Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked. "The city it's filled of refugees. No one will notice three more" the old man answered. "We can hide in plain sight in there and it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city" uncle said tired and we all watched the door open and a young man enter.

"I have the passports for our guest but, there's two men out in the streets looking for them" he said pointing out the door. We looked through the slot in the door and saw the same two men as yesterday, asking people around if they have seen Zuko and Iroh.

"They'll definitely see us if we go out through the door" Zuko said. "And there's no other exit" uncle continued. I kept looking out as the two men kept asking when one of the people they asked pointed our way. "Well you better come up with a plan quickly cuz they are heading this way" I said after I closed the slot. I saw two large flower pot on a dolly. "The pots! Get in!" I hurried them and uncle got inside of one with the help of the other two guys. "There's only two" Zuko said and I pushed him inside. "We can both fit in just get in!" I said and once he was inside I climbed in and plant where used as lids to conceal us. Zuko was sitting with his knees bent and his legs open and I was in between his legs in the same position, facing him. It was completely dark and gently they started to drag us out.

"This was your idea?" Zuko said sarcastically. "I didn't see you having one. And keep it down that plants don't talk" I said and I felt him cross his arms. When we felt it was a good distance away from the town, Zuko took off the lid letting the bright sun shine and momentarily blind us. He wiggled his way up and peeked out, I sat with my knees tight against my chest. He closed the lid back again and it once again went all black. "Where a good distance away from the town, they will let us know when is safe to get out" he informed and I nodded knowing he couldn't see me. My legs were starting to go numb.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: new life

We waited in the line to get our ferries tickets, Zuko kept sulking and huffing behind me. "Look I already said I'm sorry for kneeing you in the stomach, my hand slipped and my legs where numb" I explained once again. Earlier today when we were told it was safe to get out I was the first to get out and since I stayed too long with my legs bent they where completely numb so I relied on my upper body strength to lift myself up but my hand slipped and my knee connected with Zuko's stomach. "Plus you sold my ostrich-horse" I accused and he turned around to argue but uncle interrupted. "Ken is with our florists friends, they will take good care of him. And Lee, it was an accident, she already apologized" uncle said turning back to the moving line. "Three times" I said and Zuko ignored me.

After an hour of waiting we had our tickets and we where inside the ferry who soon sailed to take us to Ba Sin Se. "Who would have thought after all this years I'll return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace" uncle said gloomily and I placed a comforting hand in his back. "As a tourist!" Uncle said putting his hat adorned with two pink flowers, smiling widely. "Look around, we're not tourists, we're refugees" Zuko said taking a sip of the, thing they called food, off a wooden bowl, then spitting it off. "Ugh I'm sick of eating rotting food! And sleeping in the dir, I'm tired of living like this" Zuko said frustrated and even I who I've lived for years in the streets, am tired of this.

"Aren't we all" an unfamiliar voice said and we turned around to see who it belonged to. It was a guy of about our age, with armored clothing, shaggy brown hair and a hay stem in his mouth. "My name is Jet and this are my freedom fighters" he said pointing out to two other younger looking guy and girl that looked like a guy. "Smellerbee and Longshot" the girl, Smellerbee said a simple hey and Longshot nodded. "Hello" Zuko said looking away, oh look at that! Improving! "There's the deal. I heard the captain is eating like a king while us refugees are eating off his scraps. Doesn't seems fair does it?" He suggested coming closer. "What sort of King is he eating like?" Uncle asked. "The fat, happy kind" Jet answered and uncle drooled. "You wanna help us, liberate some food" Jet said and Zuko looked down at his bowl before tossing it out into the water. "I'm in" Zuko said and I stepped in. "I'm in too"

"No offense sweetheart but we are not playing around" Jet said and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. But I kept a smile as I made my way towards him with a sway in my hips and curled my arm around his neck, getting super close to his face. "I don't come here to play honey" I said in his ears and step back holding his little bag of coins in my hand, juggling from one hand to the other. "I come here for business" I said while tossing the bag back to the owner.

"What where you doing?" Zuko asked irritated after Jet and his friends left, promising to come back at nightfall. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "You where flirting with him" he said crossing his arms and looking away. Uncle Iroh and I shared a look before I exploded in a giggle fit. "I wasn't flirting with him! I was distracting him while I took his money" I said and he didn't move. "I was proving myself that I am capable as anyone to sneak up and steal" I said more serious and once again he didn't move, just ignored me so I sighed and left him alone. He is cute when he gets jealous.

At nightfall we where on the move. Longshot stayed downstairs while Jet, Zuko, Smellerbee and me snuck upstarts towards the kitchen. Smellerbee stood outside guarding the door while Jet opened it using his double hook swords. We got in and immediately started to grab food and put them into sacks, in less than three minutes we grabbed all we could. Smellerbee alerted us about incoming guards and we ran out. We waited near the railing where Longshot shoot an arrow tied with a rope, we first send the food down the line and later us, once down, he pulled the rope and the arrow popped out of his place. We snuck around until it was safe.

We divided the food so everyone could have some and we sat around in cushions, eating the much better tasting food. "So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man" uncle said and I face palmed. "That's because I'm not a man, I'm a girl" she said standing up and leaving. "Oh! Now I see, it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Uncle tried to correct and I face palmed myself again. Longshot stood up and followed while Jet took a seat besides Zuko. "You tried uncle" I said patting his shoulder.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sin Se. I can't wait to set my eyes in that giant wall" Jet said hopeful. "It is a magnificent sight" uncle said. "So you've been there before?" Jet asked curiously. "Once, when I was a, different man" uncle said looking away shamefully. "I did some things in my past that I'm not proud off. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sin Se. For a new beginning, a second chance" Jet said. "That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they wanted to. I believe in second chances" uncle said sharing a look with Zuko.

After the meal it was time to sleep, in a few hours we will reach our destination so it was better to rest while we could. Both Zuko and I laid down on some sheet while uncle staid up watching the starts. The morning was gloomy so there was no visible sun but as we, firebenders, we wake up with the sun, mattering not if it was shining. Zuko and I walked to the front of the ferry where we could see the wall beyond the hills. I rested my elbows on the railing while Zuko stood back. "You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you where" Jet said from behind us and I straightened up watching Zuko with wide eyes, but we stayed calm. "You're and outcast, like me" jet said standing next to Zuko but he kept looking forward. "And as us outcasts he stick together, we have to watch each others backs" Jet said looking forward towards the wall. "Because no one else will" he finished. "I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path" Zuko said and I smiled turning to face the wall once again. We're here.

We made it to the port by noon and we waited for another hour in a line to go inside. We stood in front of an old lady with a big mole in her forehead. "So, Mrs. Lia, Mr. Lee and Mr. Mmmm mushy" the woman said inspection our passports. "Its pronounced mooshi" uncle corrected. "You telling me how to do my job?" The woman asked irritated. "Umm no no. But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating" uncle said stepping closer to the booth and I giggled. "Mmm you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome" she said and made a rawring noise while clawing with her long fingernails. "Welcome to Ba Sin Se" she finally said before punching all three passports and returning them while still keeping a smile in her face. Uncle looked at us with a big smiled in his face and I giggles once again. "I'm gonna forget I saw that" Zuko said snatching away his passport from uncles hand. "See now that's flirting! Good one uncle" I said and he laughed while handing me my passport and we made our way inside.

We sat down while we waited for the train that would take us to the city, when Jet once again came. He was starting to get on my nerves. "So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet said sitting besides Zuko. "Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sin Se!" A merchant said loudly and uncle called for him. "Oh! Jasmine please!". The man served uncle's tea in a leaf cup and left. Uncle took a sip and immediately spat it out. "Uhhg coldest tea in Ba Sin Se is more like it! What a disgrace" uncle said annoyed and I pat him in the shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a second" Jet said standing up and walking away from the seat. I shared a sigh with Zuko and we both stood up following Jet. "You two and I have a much better chance of making it into this city if we stick together. You wanna join the freedom fighters" Jet suggested and I scuffed. "And leave uncle alone?" I said and shook my head no to Zuko. "Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang." Zuko said rejecting his offer. "Come on, we made a great team looting that captains food. Think of all the good we could do for this refugees" Jet insisted. "I said no" Zuko said harshly before we both left. "Have it your way" Jet gave up on us. Walking back we both noticed the steaming cup of tea in uncle's hand and we shared a shocked look. Uncle received us with a smile. We turned around to see a suspicious looking Jet who turned around and left.

As soon as he did, Zuko smacked the cup off uncle's hands. "Hey!" Uncle complained. "What are you doing firebending your tea?" Zuko said in between teeth. "For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move" he continued. "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea but, it's just so sad" uncle said sniffling over the spilled cup of tea. "That was uncalled for Zuko, I know it was a risky move but I'm sure no one noticed, right uncle?" I whispered lightly pinching uncles arm. "For our sake let's hope no one did" Zuko said sitting back down.

"Last call for Ba Sing Se!" The train conductor called and slowly people made their way inside the train. We made it in and sat besides a family, Zuko sulking in his seat. "What a handsome baby" uncle said to the woman holding a sleeping baby besides him. She smiled and thanked him. Soon the train began to move and the sun was already setting, the scenery was peaceful and beautiful.

It was nightfall when we arrived at the lower ring, it was just like I remembered, full of rock and wood houses and refugees trying to live by. First time I came to Ba Sin Se I stayed in the middle ring, where everything was, well, better. "Any idea where we're staying?" I asked uncle and he nodded signaling us to follow. We followed him for a few minutes before standing in front of a building with apartments to rent. Uncle went inside and did all the talking and in about 5 minutes we where lead to the apartment in the very end of the building, overlooking the street. The apartment was alright, plainly decorated with mostly wooden furniture, a joined kitchen, living room and dining room, two small bedrooms and a even smaller bathroom. "This is it?" Zuko asked as if he was expecting more. "This will be our home from now on. Now go rest we have a new life ahead of us" uncle said showing us our room with two futons on opposite sides of the room and a big chest in the middle. "I don't want this to be home" Zuko whispered as he laid down on the futon and covered himself, not even taking his shoes off. It's been a long way to Ba Sin Se.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back! I'm sorry, I couldn't post for a while because of summer job but now is done and here is another chapter. Soon we will have more original content, and it will be very interesting and juicy so please continue reading. Follow, fav and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: spilling tea

We woke up with the sun ready to face the day. We didn't prepare anything to eat since we hadn't bought any supplies but it was ok. We walked around the surprisingly lively streets where merchant sold their goods. Uncle stopped in a pottery and flower shop and bought a big clay vase with orange flowers. We catches up with Zuko who kept walking when we stopped, and he send uncle a glare, someone woke up grumpy. "I just want our new place to look nice. In case someone brings home a new lady friend" uncle said suggestively nudging Zuko's arm. I held back a smirk, yeah right like he could make new friends. "This city is a prison, I don't wanna make a life here" Zuko said once again. He was partially right, this city was indeed a prison to its people. "Life happens wherever you are, whether you like it or not. Now come on, I found us a new job and we start this afternoon" uncle said. "When did you have the time to find a job?" I asked and he just shrugged. "A man have its secrets"

After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at... "A tea shop? Ugh" Zuko said exasperated and I was actually not surprised that was the job uncle found us. We knocked on the door and where soon opened by a middle aged man with a little mustache and beard. "We're not open... Ah! Welcome new employees, please come in. We will soon open for service" he said happily, letting us pass. "Please wait here while I fetch your working aprons" he said and left to the back of the building where I assumed was the kitchen.

After a minute he returned and handed us three beige and brown aprons that looked a bit too big on me, just right on Zuko and uncle struggled to tie his. "Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" Our new boss asked and I shrugged "fine" I said. "Ridiculous" Zuko said. "Aamm, does this possibly comes in a larger size?" Uncle asked. "I have some extra string on the back. Have some tea while you wait" boss said while pouring hot tea into cups and returning to the back.

Uncle took a sip of his tea. "Uurg, this tea is nothing but hot leaf juice!" Uncle said angrily, I also took a sip of the tea and it was just the standard normal tea but compared to uncle's it was not good. "Uncle, that's what all tea is" Zuko said as a matter of fact. Uncle had a look of disappointment mixed with anger in his eyes. "How can a member of my own family say somethings so horrible" uncle said and grabbed the tea pot. "Cuz it's Lee who said it" I said teasingly. "Shame on you mister" I said teasing him again and he glared at me. "We'll have to make some major changes around here" uncle said throwing the tea off the window.

"Here, make yourselves busy" uncle said handing Zuko a broom and me a cloth. So we started to tidy up the place, I scrubbed the tables clean and Zuko painfully slowly swept the floor. Boss came and opened the door to the public, I'm guessing he wasn't as popular as we thought he might be cuz a solid hour passed before the first costumer arrived. And so I got to work, I approached the man with a gentle smile. "Welcome sir! Please sit" I said guiding him to a table and he sat down. "What may I serve you today my good sir?" I asked with the sweetest smile I could make and he completely bought it. "Jasmine please" he said and I nodded. "Coming right up!" I said bowing to the sir and he returned the bow. "One jasmine tea please!" I shouted to the kitchen where uncle started his magic immediately.

"Drop the sugary act, you're making me sick" Zuko said when I walked past him with the tray in hand. "Well someone needs to liven up the place cuz with your sulking face it looks like a funeral" I said back before returning to the waiting man in the table. It's been a couple of hours and the place had more clients. Both Zuko and I where taking orders and serving and when the night arrived it was time to finish up. Uncle washed all the dishes while Zuko and I cleaned the floor and the tables, putting everything in its place neatly. "Great first day at work guys" uncle said patting our backs. "Yes, it's the most clients I've ever gotten in a day. So have this" boss said handing each of us one gold coin. "For your excellent work today. Keep it up!" Boss said walking us to the door and waving good bye. "What a nice man" uncle said content.

"Stores don't close for a few more hours, why don't you buy yourselves new clothes" uncle said giving Zuko and I 3 silver coins. "Have fun you two, don't come back too late" uncle said walking away and Zuko looked irritated. "You can just leave you know, I'll be fine by myself" I said looking at the nearby stores. Once I started to walk away he sighed and followed. A few minutes of walking and we came across a clothing store where we looked around. "Are you buying your girlfriend some new dresses?" An older lady, presumably the owner of the store asked Zuko and I laughed while his face got red. "No! Am... She's my sister" he said looking away. "We are actually looking for new clothes for the both of us" I said and got closer to her so Zuko couldn't hear. "Something to impress the ladies" I whispered and the lady giggles. "Well I have just the thing" she said and left to look for the things.

"Uncle we're home!" I said as I closed the door behind me an Zuko plopped himself in the sofa. "Welcome! Would you like a pot of tea?" Uncle asked in the kitchen. "We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko said annoyed. I sat on the floor. "Sick of tea!? That's like being sick of breathing" uncle said and I smiled at his metaphor. "Just water would be good uncle" I said standing us to fetch the water pitcher and the cups. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Uncle asked. "Weren't they under the countertop?" I asked looking for them but uncle left. I served myself a cup of water and offered one to Zuko who he took it without snatching it off my fingers. Uncle returned once I sat down. "I borrowed our neighbors, such kind people" he said and hit the green rocks together making a spark form and lit the stove top with the teapot.

Uncle and I made some vegetables soup with some roasted fish in the side as dinner and after a silent but pleasant meal we where ready to sleep. I was allowed to use the bathroom first. I stripped off my clothes and dipped in the tub of lukewarm water. I smelled my hair and was surprised that the smell of tea was infused in my hair, it was a nice smell. After a few minutes I got out, dried up with my body heat and out on the sleeping robe that I bought with the remaining of the reward money. I tied my hair in a loose braid before exiting the bathroom with my things and entering the bedroom where I was greeted with a shirtless Zuko. I know I blushed a little bit but I looked away. "You can use the bathroom now" I said walking to my bed and folding the clothes before putting it away along with the shoes. I got in the bed and feel asleep.

It was nightfall now and we were attending our last costumes of the day. I was cleaning a table with a wet cloth while Zuko picked up the cups left by other costumer and uncle served tea to a pair of police officers. "This is the best tea in the city" one of them said praising uncle. "The secret ingredient it's love" uncle said before walking back to the kitchen. "I think the secret ingredient its honey" I whispered to Zuko when I started to clean the table he cleared up. " I think you're due for a raise" boss said to uncle and I smiled happily for him. But then the door slammed open and a angry looking Jet stormed in. "I'm tired of waiting. Those three are firebenders!" Jet said pointing a accusing finger towards us and we looked around worriedly. Jet wielded his dual swords and swung them around dangerously.

"I know they are firebenders. I saw the old man heating his tea" Jet said sounding like a mad man. "He works in a tea shop" one of the police man defended. "He's a firebender! I'm telling you!" He yelled back. "Jet get out of here before you get yourself in trouble" I said almost demanding. He pointed his sword my way. "You stay out of this you firebending wench" he threatened and I snapped. "Drop your swords now boy, nice and easy" the police man said standing up from their tables. "You'll have to defend yourself now. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show the what you can do" Jet said walking forward, glaring at uncle. Zuko took a step forward but I beat him and took the swords out of the police mans hand. "You want a show boy? I'll give you a show" I said separating the dual swords and preparing for battle. He had it coming.

I grabbed a table with my foot and slid it his way, he cut right through it and swung at me, I blocked his attack and jumped over another table gaining the higher ground. He once again swung down hard but I jumped out of the way making him destroy another table. I gracefully jumped down low swinging at his feet but he jumped out of the way. He came back running and I swung sideways to his face, anger filling me up. He blocked my attack but I kicked him square in the chest sending him rolling back. Now it was my turn to run towards him while he was in the floor, I couldn't dodge when he kicked me over him and through the door. I rolled back to my feet grunting and blocked another attack which he held and pushed. "You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me sweetheart" jet said with a smirk on his face while I glared at him. I pushed him back. "Please son! You're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Uncle screamed from the shop while I kept swinging and blocking, making him back away. "Bet you wish that he could help you out with a fire blast right now" Jet said hooking his swords and swinging the around himself. I would fire blast you myself if I could. I trapped his sword on the floor with mine. "You're the one who needs help!" I said before swinging my sword dangerously close to his face but he leaned back and dodged it, cutting only his annoying hay stem. He back flipped onto a well in the middle of a busy road.

"You see that!? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It will never happen" he hooked his sword to the post and swung himself at me with a kick. I dodged by doing a spit and swinging at his feet making him back flip once again. I quickly stood up and kept going, still fueled by anger and adrenaline. We where back to back swinging and blocking every attack directed to each other.

"Drop your weapons" a demanding voice said and with one final block the fight was over. "Arrest them! They are firebenders" jet said pointing at us. "This poor boy it's confused, we're just simple refugees" uncle said, I kept calm and breathing quickly, adrenaline leaving my system. "This young man rect my tea shop and assaulted my employees" boss seconded. "It's true sir. We saw the whole thing. This kid attack the best tea maker in the whole city" the police man added. "Ohhhh, that's very sweet" uncle said blushing.

The man with dark robes got closer to Jet. "come with us son" one said and Jet swung at him but he grabbed the sword with a rock gloved hand and flipped his arm behind his back, making him drop his sword and get arrested. "You didn't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet kept yelling while he was dragged by the agents. Once he was inside the wagon and it started to leave I dropped the sword and fell on my knees, the panic dawning over me. Uncle and Zuko kneeled beside me. "Are you stupid? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Zuko said angry and I laughed while panting. "Yeah that's the singles most stupid thing I've ever done" I said grabbing into Zuko neck as he lifted me and helped me walk back to the tea shop.

"But you know what? I would do it again if I had to. For uncle and for you" I said looking at both mans who where now an important part of my life. He sat me down on a chair while uncle passed me a cup of water which I nearly spilled all over myself from my shaking hands, but it was hot anyways. "When did you learn to sword fight?"Zuko asked as we made our way home. "About three years ago. I had an amazing teacher, he taught me both single and dual swords fighting. Even taught me how to make my own sword. I made a dagger, it was made with two different metals so the end result was a beautiful swirling pattern, the handle was made of jade. It was beautiful" I said remembering the good times. "Where is it now?" Zuko asked once again. "Back in my mothers grave" I said sitting down in the sofa once we got back home. "Listen Ulani" uncle sat besides me "I am grateful that you stepped up to protect us but in dangerous situations you should let me and Zuko fight. I am very aware that you are capable of fighting yourself but I do not want you to get hurt. I can't bear the thought of loosing you" uncle said and I hugged him I even pulled in Zuko in a family group hug.


End file.
